Another life
by Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga
Summary: Summary adentro solo les digo es mi primer Narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos esta vez vengo con otra historia jejejeje espero que la disfruten así como yo disfruto de escribirla

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (T.T Neji-kunn)

Summary: Que hubiera pasado si desde pequeño Naruto supiera que su padre fue el cuarto hokage y sin embargo todos lo trataran igual o peor que antes? Si Itachi no hubiera acecinado a nadie de su clan y todos estuvieran vivos y con ellos se viera a un Sasuke feliz pero muy engreído?

Sakura es hija de Tsunade por lo cual es muy respetada entre la villa. Gracias al nacimiento de Sakura, Tsunade no se dejo vencer por la perdida de su hermano y de Dan, ya que tenia que seguir luchando por su pequeña, pero ella guarda un secreto junto con 4 miembros mas de la Familia de su difunto esposo, y todo esto involucra a Sakura.

Un clan olvidado por varios habitantes de Konoha, 5 miembros que son descendientes directos y que esconden un gran poder un kekei genkai de destrucción masiva

Pero y si después de todo a pesar de ser el mas popular de toda la villa Sasuke no logra atraer la atención de la hija de Tsunade y esta en vez de fijarse en el, se sintiera atraída por el hijo del Cuarto Hokage y este a la vez se siente igual mente atraído por la pequeña niña.

"…"Pensamientos

(N/a) intervenciones mías

Edades de los personajes

Naruto: 8 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Sasuke: 8 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Sakura: 6 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos sakura es menor que Naruto y Sasuke)

Ino: 7 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Shikamaru: 8 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Hinata: 6 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Kiba: 7 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Ok ahora si comenzamos

**Another life**

**El día que nos conocimos **

El sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor, a pesar de que el otoño se avecinaba el calor no descendía en la villa oculta de la hoja, la mayoría de los niños se encontraban jugando o paseando por la villa entre ellos se puede distinguir a dos pequeñas niñas una de ellas un poco mas alta que la otra.

La primera era una pequeña niña de tez clara, ojos de un azul intenso muy lindos, cabello rubio corto le llegaba hasta la barbilla, el cual estaba muy bien cuidado y peinado delicadamente tenia apariencia de ser muy delicada vestía una falda de color blanco corta una blusa de color azul sin mangas y de cuello de tortuga traía unas sandalias de color blanco, era un poco mas alta que su acompañante.

La otra niña tenía la tez un poco más clara que su amiga, sus ojos eran de un precioso color verde jade, su cabello era de un curioso color rosa que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros el cual igualmente que el de su amiga estaba muy bien cuidado y delicadamente peinado y arreglado en una cola de caballo alta al frente tenia unos mechones que caían graciosamente por su delicado rostro, vestía una falda de color rosa pálido tableada que le llegaba dos dedos por arriba de la rodilla, una blusa sin mangas de color negro la cual tenia bordado un circulo con una mariposa en la espalda de color rosa pálido y el cuello estilo Bao, traía unas sandalias de color negro, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Ambas niñas venían platicando animadamente y soltando una que otra risa, aunque para despiste de la pelirosa choca con alguien más alto que ella por lo que provoca que esta pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo lo que provoco la molestia de la rubia mientras se hinca para ayudar a su amiga, a lo que el chico igualmente se acerca a la pequeña la cual estaba en el suelo mientras se sobaba

¿?: Estas bien? (la voz de el niño se podía oír claramente el nerviosismo)

Sakura: Hay! si no te preocupes (cuando levanta la vista puede ver claramente a un niño mas alto que ella y que Ino por unos 10 cm. De cabellera rubia y alborotada un poco mas obscura que la de su amiga Ino, tez un poco clara pero bronceada, tenía unos increíbles ojos azul claro los cuales parecían cristales, unas marcas muy cómicas en su rostro que parecían bigotes de gato pero lo hacían ver muy lindo o por lo menos para la vista de la pequeña vestía unos pantalones negros una playera de color naranja claro en al cual tenia un espiral en un tono naranja mucho mas fuerte y traía las clásicas sandalias pero de color negro)

Ino: Hay pero ten mas cuidado no (la molestia de la rubia se hizo presente cuando el joven intento extenderle la mano a Sakura) que por tu culpa se callo deberías de fijarte por donde vas y así no estorbar (mientras veía muy molesta al rubio el cual únicamente bajo la vista) eres un estorbo Naruto

Sakura: Ino-chan ya basta (interrumpe a su amiga y le sonríe al rubio) además también fue mi culpa venia distraída y no puse atención

Naruto: Lo lamento (baja la vista y estaba por irse cuando la delicada mano de Sakura lo detiene a lo que el voltea sorprendido)

Sakura: Espera no fue tu culpa además aun no me has dicho tu nombre (el niño se sorprendió mas de la cuenta y le regalo una sonrisa)

Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Naruto

Sakura: Mucho gusto Uzumaki-san mi nombre es Sakura Himuro Sakura (N/A: Perdón pero no se me el apellido de Tsunade por eso me invente uno si alguien lo sabe por favor que me lo diga T.T)

Naruto: Himuro… (El chico se quedo pensativo durante unos instantes hasta que reacciona) Himuro eres pariente de Tsunade Himuro?

Sakura: (le sonríe) Hai es mi madre

Ino: Haaa (suspira con un tanto de desesperación) Sakura-chan vamonos no hay que perder mas el tiempo tenemos que irnos anda (toma de la manos a su amiga y la arrastra tras de si mientras ella voltea a ver al rubio)

Sakura: Uzumaki-san fue un gusto conocerte

Naruto: (volteando a ver a la niña mientras esta le sonreía a lo que el no pudo evitar sonrojase y sonreírle también) Igualmente Himuro-san

Cuando ambas niñas hubieron desaparecido de su vista, se marcho del lugar mientras la rubia venia que echaba humo por las orejas.

Ino: Hay sakura-chan no se por que eres tan amable con ese sujeto (molesta veía a su amiga mientras esta le sonreía)

Sakura: Que tiene de malo acaso no te agrada Ino-chan?

Ino: por supuesto que no es un tipo insoportable hay ni se te ocurra acercarte a el nuevamente

Sakura: pero que tiene de malo?

Ino: (ve a su amiga pero después desvía su mirada) Que es desagradable eso es todo mi madre y mi padre me lo advirtieron que me alejara de ese sujeto y te digo lo mismo mejor mantente alejada de Uzumaki

Sakura: Pero… (La pelirosa es interrumpida por varios gritos de niñas que venían en esa dirección todas ella venían con cara de tontas mientras seguían a un atractivo niño de cabello oscuro alborotado, tez clara, ojos tan negros como la noche pero bastante atractivos así como intimidantes, traía un short negro junto con una playera negra de cuello de tortuga y de manga corta en la espalda tenia el emblema de su clan y las típicas sandalias de color negro, era muy guapo y atractivo, tenia una sonrisa algo arrogante en su rostro y sus manos las traía ocultas en las bolsas de su short)

Ino: Sakura-chan mira es Uchiha Sasuke dime no crees que es lindo (sus rostro tomo un tinte rosado mientras miraba al pelinegro intensamente)

Sakura: (Saluda abiertamente al Uchiha el cual voltea a verla con una sonrisa e igualmente la saluda) Hola Uchiha-san

Sasuke: Himuro (se acerca a ellas mientras Ino juntaba sus manos mientras veía maravillada al chico) Como estas?

Sakura: Muy bien muchas gracias por preguntar Uchiha-san

Sasuke: Sa-su-ke ya te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre (mientras la veía divertido le sacaba por lo menos 10 cm.)

Sakura: En ese cazo tu también puedes decirme Sakura (voltea a ver a su amiga a lo que sonríe) Sasuke no se si la conozcas pero te presento a mi mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino

Sasuke: Si ya te había visto antes (mientras ve a la rubia la cual lo miraba como las otras niñas de la aldea bueno como casi todas su mirada se fijo en la pelirosa desde que la conoce ella nunca lo vio de esa forma siempre fue amable con el y nunca tartamudeaba cuando lo veía y menos hacia un escándalo) "Por que tu eres la única que no se fija así en mi acaso no te soy atractivo sakura"

Ino: Sasuke-kun no sabes el gusto que me da que me recuerdes (mientras se acerca mas al chico el cual se aleja un poco de la rubia)

Sasuke: Hee si (ve a su amiga pidiendo ayuda)

Sakura: Ino-chan tenemos que irnos (toma la mano de la rubia mientras esta la jala y casi se la lleva a rastras) Hasta luego sasuke

Sasuke: Nos vemos después Sakura (se despide de la pelirosa mientras la rubia comienza gritar)

Ino: SASUKE-KUN NO TE PREOCUPES NOS VEREMOS MUY PRONTO NOS VEMOS Y NO ME VOY ME LLEVAN T.T (sasuke no pudo evitar que un tic nervioso en su lado izquierdo se hiciera presente mientras una gota caía por su nuca)

Sasuke: Que amigas se carga sakura

Cuando ambas salieron del lugar Ino se separo de Sakura y se fue a su casa alegando que tenia que ayudar en la florería a lo que sakura solo atino a despedirse de ella, a lo que siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de un bosque, impulsada por la curiosidad siguió hasta llegar a un claro en donde se encontraba un pequeño lago rodeado de árboles, sin mas se acerco maravillada cuando pudo divisar del otro lado al mismo rubio de hace rato, pudo notar como su mirada se reflejaba tristeza y soledad y sin pensarlo mucho se acerco al rubio sigilosamente hasta estar atrás de el.

Sakura: Uzumaki-san por que estas aquí tan solo? (se hinco al lado del niño asustado se voltea rápidamente y se topa con las orbes verdes de la niña) te asuste lo siento esa no era mi intención (le sonríe y se sienta a su lado)

Naruto: Himuro-san no yo emm perdón es que ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo (su mira se centra en el agua) Nadie quiere estar conmigo por eso siempre estoy solo

Sakura: (lo ve fijamente y después lo abraza) Uzumaki-san ya no estas solo me tienes a mi bueno solo si tu me dejas ser tu amiga claro esta

Naruto: (se sorprende por el acto de la niña a lo que tarda en responder el abrazo) Hi…hiru…himuro-san por que?

Sakura: Por que nadie debe de estar solo (se separa de el y lo ve fijamente) me dejaras ser tu amiga cierto?

Naruto: (torpemente asiente mientras sorprendido la mira) pero…tu mamá no te

Sakura: Mi mamá se pondrá feliz de saber que tengo un nuevo amigo

Naruto: Pues cuando se entere de quien se trata no creo que se alegre tanto (baja su mirada y nuevamente se centra en el agua)

Sakura: Por que lo dices?

Naruto: En la aldea todos me odian no pueden verme me aborrecen cada vez que salgo de mi casa me insultan o me golpean (agarra con fuerza su cabeza mientras cierra fuertemente los ojos) Todos me odian

Sakura: (observa con atención al niño mientras su mirada se vuelve comprensiva y pone una mano en el hombro del rubio) Yo no te odio (el niño abre los ojos lentamente y observa a la niña la cual lo mira fijamente) y no me importa el porque del odio de los demás hacia tu persona no me interesa (le sonríe) para mi eres una linda persona

Naruto: (se sorprende y luego le sonríe) De… de verdad?

Sakura: Si (su mano se posa en las marcas de el) me gustan mucho tus marcas te hacen ver muy kawai (se sonroja al ver como exteriorizo su pensamiento)

Naruto: (sonrojado) Gracias…

Sakura: Sakura (el rubio la miro raro) No me digas por mi Apellido solo dime Sakura Naruto

Naruto: Bien Sakura-chan (ambos comenzaron a reírse mientras el sol se comenzaba a ocultar)

Sakura: Haaa (ve el atardecer) Ya es tarde Naruto-kun me tengo que ir

Naruto: Entiendo (baja su vista)

Sakura: (Ve al niño y entiende del porque de su comportamiento) Nos vemos aquí mañana si?

Naruto: Me quieres seguir viendo? Oo

Sakura: Claro que si (se aleja del lugar) a la misma hora Naruto-kun te voy a estar esperando

Naruto: Hai sakura-chan (El rubio estaba sonriendo abiertamente mientras veía como la niña se alejaba) "Ella es la primera que no me insulta la primera que no me golpea ella es mi primera amiga"

Ok ahí el primer capitulo espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews su opinión es muy importante para mi.

Es la primera historia que hago con esta pareja tengan piedad de mi por favor T.T

Se despide Sakurita Haruno De Hyuuga


	2. Nuestra promesa

Holass muchas gracias por sus reviews se los agradezco de todo corazón. No saben el gusto que me da que les guste la historia T.T espero que la sigan hasta el final

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (T.T Neji-kun)

"…"Pensamientos

(…) intervenciones mías

Edades de los personajes

Naruto: 8 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Sasuke: 8 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Sakura: 6 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos sakura es menor que Naruto y Sasuke)

Ino: 7 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Shikamaru: 8 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Hinata: 6 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Kiba: 7 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Sin más Comenzamos:

**Another life**

**Nuestra promesa**

Era una mañana muy fría a pesar de que era verano este ya estaba llegando a su fin y con el las vacaciones pronto los aspirantes a Ninjas tendrían que asistir a la academia y esforzarse para salir de ella, pero mientras tanto los niños aun estaban acurrucados en sus camas durmiendo tranquilamente, a excepción de una pequeña de cabellos rosas la cual estaba en la cocina de su casa, su rostro estaba manchado con harina mientras cuidaba casuela con verduras y otra con fideos, su mira jade abandono aquello y reviso el cerdo para después sonreír abiertamente y con sumo cuidado quito el cerdo y lo coloco en un bol cuando rápidamente subió nuevamente al banquito y apago las verduras y la pasta inatentado sacar la pasta la cual había dejado mas de la cuenta y ahora se encontraba sumamente frágil y aguada la cual al tacto de los palillos se desasían lo que molesto a la niña y nuevamente intento sacarlos, logro sacar la mayoría sin que se hiciera un batidero y se acerco a las verduras las cuales saco con mucho esfuerzo ya que pesaban mucho y lo único que logro fue quemarse la mano pero por mucho que le doliera saco las verduras y las coloco en el mismo bol que en el del cerdo, pero para su mala suerte cuando iba por los fideos se tropezó con un trapo que estaba tirado en el piso haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo junto a unas cuantas cacerolas mientras pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Tsunade: (corre hasta la cocina muy asustada y ve todo el desastre que había en ella mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba la pequeña) Sakura estas bien? (reviso a la niña la cual aun lloraba)

Shisune: (había llegado después aun en pijama y con el cabello alborotado) Que sucedió (ve a Tsunade y a sakura en el piso) Tsunade-sama Sakura-chan?

Los sirvientes de la casa igualmente se apresuraron a llegar y dos mujeres al ver el desastre de la cocina casi les da un infarto

Akio: Kami pero que paso aquí?

Nananse: (ve a Tsunade y a la pequeña en el suelo) Tsunade-sama Sakura-sama están bien

Tsunade: Hai demo (ve a su hija la cual aun lloraba) Sakura-chan que sucedió que hacías aquí?

Sakura: (levanta la vista y abraza a su mamá) Okaa-san

Shisune: (ve atentamente la mesa donde estaba el bol y pudo ver que dentro de este había cerdo y verduras) Sakura-chan acaso tenias hambre?

Sakura: Ie (se tranquiliza un poco) yo solo, yo solo quería hacer un poco de Ramen

Tsunade: Que (ve atentamente las manitas de sakura las cuales tenían cortes y quemaduras) Hay Sakura-chan ven (carga a la pequeña) Vamos Shisune

Akio: Tsunade-sama que hacemos con esto (señala el bol)

Tsunade: Guárdenlo después de todo Sakura hizo mucho para poder hacerlo

Nananse: Con gusto Tsunade-sama (se acerca a Sakura) No se preocupe Sakura-sama yo guardare lo que usted preparo

Sakura: Arigato Nananse-san

Tsunade llevo a Sakura a su habitación y la sentó en la cama de esta esperando una buena explicación mientras Shisune mira atentamente a Sakura

Tsunade: Bien sakura espero una buena explicación sobre lo que paso

Sakura: Bueno Okaa-san ya te lo dije estaba intentando preparar Ramen

Shisune: Sakura pero dinos para quien? (se acerca a la niña mirándola curiosamente)

Sakura: Aa (se sonroja un poco) Bueno…

Tsunade: Es para ese amigo nuevo que tienes no es cierto? (mas que una pregunta era una afirmación pues sabia la respuesta)

Sakura: (asentía con sus cabeza mientras sus mejillas se ponían levemente rojas) Es que bueno yo…

Tsunade: Acaso te pidió que cocinara para el? (miro algo molesta a su hija)

Sakura: Ie yo solo quería preparar su plato favorito (miraba tristemente a su mamá) Sabes el es un niño muy lindo demo esta muy solo además de que sus ojos reflejan tristeza y soledad, yo solo quería que se sintiera feliz por un momento

Shisune: "Sakura-chan que lindo corazón tienes" (sonríe tiernamente)

Tsunade: (Ve a su hija enternecida) Es por eso que casi siempre llegas tarde a la casa en estas ultimas 3 semanas?

Sakura: Bueno es que no me gusta dejarlo solo

Tsunade: A todo esto no me has dicho como se llama tu amigo

Sakura: (le sonríe orgullosa a las dos mujeres) Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto

Tsunade: (sorprendida ante lo que su hija le dijo se quedo quieta por un momento al igual que Shisune) "Sakura ya conoció a Naruto me alegra que no lo allá rechazado… el hijo de Yondaime-sama"

Sakura; Okaa-san que sucede?

Tsunade: (Le sonríe a su hija) Ne Sakura-chan me da mucho gusto que tengas otro amigo

Shisune: Hai eso es muy bueno haber cuando lo traes para conocerlo

Sakura: Si

Tsunade: Bueno jovencita ya estas despierta por lo que será mejor que te bañes después de eso (ve las manos de su hija)

Sakura: Esta bien Okaa-san no te preocupes no me duelen yo sola me curare estas heridas

Shisune: Bueno Sakura-Chan (le sonríe) Anda ve al baño (La niña se levanta y se dirige al baño para después cerrar la puerta tras de si) Tsunade-sama Naruto Uzumaki es el hijo de…

Tsunade: Hai bueno hay que prepararnos nosotras también recuerda que hoy viene Sandaime-sama y Anko-san

Shisune: Demo su promesa con

Tsunade: Yo no puedo hacer nada sakura-chan decidirá y para eso todavía hay mucho tiempo (las dos mujeres salen del cuarto)

Un par de horas después Las tres se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor

Tsunade: Sakura (la niña le presta atención a su madre) Sabes que pronto comenzaran nuevamente las clases estas segura de que quieres ser una ninja?

Sakura: Hai (emocionada y con sus ojos mas brillantes que nunca le sonreía a su madre) ese es mi deseo ser una gran ninja

Shisune: Y ya creo que lo serás (pone una mano en la cabeza de sakura) y una de las mejores ne?

Sakura: Hai

Tsunade: (Comenzó a reír para después mirar a su hija) Bueno hoy quiero que llegues temprano si?

Sakura: Demo

Tsunade: Hoy viene Sarutobi-sama y Anko-san

Sakura: Okaa-san yo te quería preguntar si…Emm puedo invitar a Naruto a la casa

Tsunade: Hoy (le sonríe a su hija) Hai

Sakura: Arigato

Shisune: Bueno (se levanta de la mesa) Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Tsunade-sama

Sakura: Así como que? (mira curiosa a su madre)

Tsunade: Bueno se va a celebrar a finales del verano la fiesta de Itachi Uchiha y su acenso a ANBU y nos han invitado a la fiesta demo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ya que la ceremonia será dentro de muy poco tiempo

Sakura: Me alegro por Uchiha-san

Tsunade: Bien Sakura (se levanta y le da un beso a su hija) Ya nos vamos recuerda llevar tu almuerzo si? (la niña asiente y ve alearse a su madre mientras se levanta y se apresura a llegar a la cocina)

Sakura: Akio-san (ve a la mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos chocolate)

Akio: Si sakura-sama?

Sakura: Yo quería saber si el caldo estaba

Akio: (le sonríe a la niña) Hai Sakura-sama El caldo y la pasta están listos (se acerca a la estufa y trae los fideos junto al caldo que la niña había dejado antes en la estufa)

Sakura: (se acerca al bol y con sumo cuidado puso los fideos y el caldo mientras tomaba un poco de cerdo y brotes de bambú para adornar el plato y tapo el bol) Ya esta solo espero que le guste (guardo delicadamente el bol y los almuerzos que tenia ya listos Akio y los metió en una mochila) Arigato Akio-san regresare después (la pequeña salio rápidamente de la cocina despidiéndose de todos los sirvientes que se encontraba camino a la puerta para salir del lugar y dirigirse a la casa de su amigo)

Ino estaba en la florería se le notaba bastante aburrida

Ino: sakura-chan donde estarás? Tengo cosas muy importantes que contarte (ve pasar a Naruto y se le podía notar en su rostro una gran sonrisa) Y ahora este que tendrá?

Kaori: Ino-chan (N/a: Lamento el nombre demo no me c el nombre de la madre de Ino)

Puedes ir a comprar esto a la tienda por favor

Ino: Hai Okaa-san (se levanta y sale del local mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles hasta llegar al supermercado no tardo mucho en conseguir lo que su madre la había encargado sin embargo sus ojos se toparon con el chico rubio y su pelirosa amiga dejando caer la bolsa mientras impresionada miraba a la singular parejita) Imposible (molesta se acerco a los dos) Sakura

Sakura: (voltea y ve a Ino) Ino-chan que bueno es verte

Ino: (le da una bofetada a Sakura y pasa de largo mientras se acerca al chico rubio que intenta acercarse a Sakura) Tu Bakemonda no te acerques a nosotras, eres despreciable nunca te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura

Naruto: (Bastantes molesto) Tu no tienes por que decirme que hacer y no vuelvas a tocara a Sakura-chan

Ino: Ah si (comienza a llorar mientras se tiraba al piso) ¡Ayuda¡ Bakemonda (Casi al instante varias personas salieron de sus locales y vieron a Sakura y a Ino en el piso la primera con la mejilla roja por lo que molestos se acercaron y uno de ellos golpeo a Naruto tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso mientras este escupía sangre)

Sakura: (ve la escena e intenta levantarse pero Ino la detiene)

Ino: Sakura si vas con el dejaremos de ser amigas elije esa bakemonda o yo tu mejor amiga

Sakura: (se le queda viendo a Ino pero los gritos de dolor de Naruto la alteraron para después soltarse del agarre de Ino e ir en ayuda de Naruto) Ie (pone su cuerpo sobre el del chico recibiendo un golpe del mismo hombre que había empezado a golpear a Naruto) No sigan (Naruto abrió sus ojos y vio el cuerpo de sakura sobre el de el intentando protegerlo) Ustedes son las Bakemondas al golpear a un niño

Itachi: (había visto todo y se acerco a la multitud) Basta ya (ve a sakura) Sakura-sama se encuentra bien (se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de la niña) y tu (ve a Naruto)

Sakura: hai demo (ve a Naruto para después abrazarlo con fuerza) Naruto

Naruto: (se sorprende del abrazo pero le corresponde) Sakura…-chan

Itachi: (ve a los aldeanos) Deberían avergonzarse golpear aun niño y por si fuera poco a la hija de Tsunade-sama

Aldeano: No…no (estaba temblando) Uchiha –sama nosotros solo veníamos a defender a sakura-sama de esta bakemonda

Itachi: No mienta observe todo y puedo decirles que su actitud con este niño es totalmente absurda nunca ha lastimado a nadie y dudo que haga algo en contra de alguien (todos los aldeanos retrocedieron y se alejaron rápidamente)

Sakura: (ve a Naruto el cual tenía sangre en la boca la cual limpia con un pañuelo) Naruto-kun

Naruto: Uchiha-sama arigato

Itachi: (les sonríe a los dos niños) No hay de que Uzumaki-sama no tienes por que eres una gran persona al igual que sakura-sama. Bueno tengo que irme por cierto Uzumaki-sama espero que vengas a la fiesta que se va a hacer dentro de poco en mi casa me daría mucho gusto verte ahí al igual que a Sakura-sama

Sakura: Hai Itachi-sama estaremos ahí lo prometo y muchas gracias (El pelinegro solo les sonríe y se aleja del lugar)

Naruto: (se levanta del suelo junto a sakura y ambos se alejan despacio) Arigato sakura-chan demo (ve el brazo de su amiga) Tu saliste lastimada por mi culpa

Sakura: Baka (le sonríe) No podía dejar que mi mejor amigo sufriera de esa manera

Naruto: Demo Ino-san es tu mejor amiga Ne?

Sakura: (entristeció) Ie Ino me demostró que no me quiere como amiga ya que me dio a escoger entre ustedes dos (ve a Naruto)

Naruto: Entonces por mi culpa ella

Sakura: Ie Naruto-kun no fue tu culpa y no quiero que pienses eso (naruto miro a su amiga muy tiernamente) Demo Ino no me quería como amiga ella únicamente quería algo de mi (baja su vista mientras pasaban por un puente) Fue na vez cuando venia a ver a Ino ella estaba platicando con su grupo de amigas cuando me estaba aproximando pude oír mi nombre muy claramente por lo que me detuve y me escondí

-----Flash Back-----

Ino: Jajajajaja si al fin esa Frentuda me presento a Sasuke-kun no fue tan difícil que lo hiciera (sonreía cínicamente)

Kira: Que envidia Ino pero dinos todavía serás amiga de esa mocosa (la niña le preguntaba con cierta curiosidad aunque esta ya conocía la respuesta)

Ino: Hay no que horror saben lo que es soportar su buen corazón para con los demás una vez ayudo a Hinata Hyuuga y a ese Inuzuka hay pero de verdad que es una aberración

Rika: Hay a esa niña Hyuuga hay que horror y al chico perro definitivamente te mereces un premio por aguantar a esa perdedora amiga (hace una cara de asco)

Kira: pero te convine estar con ella por que con eso ganas popularidad te acercas mas a Sasuke los aldeanos te respetan y te conocerán como la mejor amiga de esa cosa (sonreía malignamente)

Ino: Puede ser (sonríe) Me sacrificare por el bien de mi vida junto a Sasukito Jajajajajaja

Sakura: Ino-chan "Ino-chan solo me utiliza demo…demo Ino" (se aleja muy triste del lugar)

-----Fin del Flash Back-----

Sakura: Ese día estaba muy triste (baja su mirada)

Naruto: Entonces fue por eso que me costo mucho hacerte reír no? Lo lamento sakura-chan demo quiero que sepas que (mira fijamente a sakura) que tu…tu… Tu eres una persona muy importante en mi vida de hecho eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y yo le agradezco a Kami que me permitiera conocerte, que me diera la oportunidad de conocer un ángel (todo eso lo dijo muy sonrojado mientras la niña igualmente se sonrojaba)

Sakura (emocionada abraza a Naruto tirándolo) Arigato Naruto-kun tu también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado te quiero mucho

Ambos niños se abrazaron y se sonrieron, para después levantarse y seguir su camino hasta su lugar favorito aquel claro donde siempre se veían Sakura tendió el mantel y ambos se sentaron mientras platicaban y reían

Naruto: (su estomago empezó a gruñir mientras este reía nerviosamente algo sonrojado) lo siento demo no desayune y ya me dio hambre

Sakura: (le sonríe y de su mochila saca los tres piquetitos que tenia y le entrega dos a Naruto el cual mira sorprendido a la niña) Etto Naruto-kun espero que te guste

Naruto: (Abrió el primer paquete y vio su platillo favorito mientras su rostro se le iluminaba) Sakura-chan muchas gracias (Tomo los palillos y comenzó a engullir el plato mientras sonreía) Esto esta delicioso

Sakura (estaba sonrojada y veía atentamente a Naruto) De… de verdad esta bueno?

Naruto: Si mucho (ve a la niña)

Sakura: Me alegre sabes ese era mi primer intento de hacer Ramen

Naruto: (se detuvo y vio a la niña sorprendido mientras en su interior comenzó a sentir algo muy calido al ver la sonrisa de sakura algo muy diferente a lo que había sentido antes esa era la primera vez que alguien se molestaba en hacer algo para el su mirada se fija en las manos de su amiga las cuales tenían banditas y en su mano derecha tenia una venda no le había puesto atención antes pero ahora su corazón sentía estallar cuando ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos) sakura-chan

Sakura: (sonreía) Esperma Naruto-kun (limpia parte de la boca de su amigo) ya esta

Naruto: Arigato Sakura-chan te prometo que yo también are algo para ti en compensación por este delicioso plato

Sakura: No tiene que darme nada Naruto-kun yo lo hice por que quise hacerlo

Ambos niños se quedaron hasta el atardecer en el mismo lugar platicando sin notar la hora que era hasta que sakura miro hacia el cielo y vio con horror que ya era muy tarde

Sakura: Hay no (se levanta rápidamente) Ya es muy tarde

Naruto: Demo Sakura-chan aun es temprano (ve a su amiga la cual levantaba todo)

Sakura: Ie Okaa-san me pidió que llegara temprano el día de hoy y ya es tarde

Naruto: (se levanta) lamento hacer que te retrasaras Sakura-chan nos vemos después si?

Sakura: Ie Naruto-kun no te vayas (alcanza al niño) Yo quería emm por favor ven esta noche a mi casa

Naruto: Demo (ve a Sakura algo sorprendido)

Sakura: Onegai Naruto-kun

Naruto: Sakura-chan tu madre no me aceptara

Sakura: Ie ella me dio permiso de invitarte además (ve a naruto un tanto preocupada) Tu, tu me dijiste que siempre estas solo por eso yo quiero que vengas conmigo por favor Naruto-kun no quiero que estés solo

Naruto: Esta bien Sakura-chan iré contigo

Sakura: (le sonríe y después abraza al chico) Arigato Naruto-kun

Ambos niños se dirigieron a la casa de la Sanin sin importarles lo que la gente decía de ellos Sakura se sentía muy bien al lado de Naruto y el igualmente se sentía muy bien al lado de la niña.

Ambos llegaron rápidamente a la casa Naruto se sentía nervioso y estaba algo asustado pero la calida mano de Sakura lo tranquilizo y ambos caminaron hasta la entrada para que después una mujer abriera la puerta mientras les sonreía

Otome: Sakura-sama (ve al niño) Uzumaki-san pase por favor

Sakura: Hai arigato Otome-san (la niña jala a Naruto hacia dentro de la casa mientras este miraba maravillado la casa dejándose guiar por Sakura hasta que ambos llegaron al comedor donde Tsunade, Shisune, Anko y el Hokage los esperaban)

Shisune: Sakura-chan que bueno que llegas (ve a Naruto y se queda quieta mirando fijamente al niño al igual que Anko y Tsunade)

Sarutobi: Sakura-chan Naruto-kun que bueno es verlos

Naruto: Sarutobi-sama (le sonríe al Hokage y se acerca a el junto a una sonriente Sakura) Me da mucho gusto verlo

Sarutobi: A mi también y veo que ya tienes una nueva amiga Ne?

Naruto: Hai (ve a Sakura la cual le sonríe)

Sarutobi: Igual tu Sakura-chan ya tienes a un amigo que te aseguro que nunca te va a dejar sola

Sakura: Hai y estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de tener un amigo como Naruto-kun

Tsunade: "Es idéntico a Yondaime-Sama" (le sonríe al niño y se acerca a su hija) Ne Sakura chan no crees que deberías presentarnos

Sakura: Hai Okaa-san el es de quien tanto te he hablado Naruto Uzumaki

Tsunade: Ne Uzumaki-san es un placer conocerlo al fin (le extiende su mano la cual el niño algo dudoso la toma)

Naruto: Ie al contrario es un placer conocer a una Sanin y le agradezco que me permita ser amigo de Sakura-chan

Tsunade: No tienes por que yo te agradezco que seas amigo de mi hija Uzumaki eres bienvenido en esta casa puedes venir cuando tu quieras

Naruto: (sorprendido y emocionado) Arigato Himuro-sama

Shizune: Oigan vamos a comer que ya hace hambre no?

Anko: ¬¬ Shisune aprende a comportarte frente al Hokage

Sarutobi: Jajajaja no hay problema vamos a comer

Naru/Saku: Hai

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron engullir sus alimentos mientras platicaba sobre los próximos eventos, Cuando hubieron terminado de comer la noche ya había caído y sin darse cuenta era demasiado tarde cuando Naruto intento irse del lugar

Sakura: No digas tonterías no puedes irte ya es muy noche Naruto-kun

Naruto: Demo

Shisune: Sakura-chan tiene razón

Tsunade: No te preocupes puedes quedarte esta noche con nosotros (le pone una mano en el hombro al niño)

Sakura: Ya esta ven Naruto-kun (jala al niño hasta las escaleras mientras esta iba muy avergonzado)

Sarutobi: Jajajaja tu hija tiene mucha energía

Tsunade: Hai

Anko: Demo Tsunade-sama la promesa que…

Tsunade: No se si la pueda cumplir después de todo no es mi decisión puedo formar parte de ello pero yo no puedo elegir ni mucho menos Sakura (presiona un poco la taza de te que tiene en sus manos)

Sarutobi: En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo (enciende su pipa) Demo como descendiente de el primer Hokage y como miembro del clan Himuro tu hija tiene una combinación de poder muy tentadora, tan solo Shisune y Hotarubi solo por ser del mismo clan ya están en la mira

Tsunade: Lo se y no quiero que pase eso, además por el amor de dios son solo unas niña ni siquiera deberían estar planeando esto

Anko: Demo sabes que los Uchihas sacan el tema cada vez que pueden, no se rendirán tan fácilmente, ansían el poder del clan Himuro

Shizune: Nuestro clan (inconcientemente posa su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, su voz se apago por un momento mientras sonreía tristemente) de nuestro clan no queda casi nadie, somos un Clan con un poder maldito por eso paso lo de aquella noche

Anko: Pero no están solos Aun esta Akira y Hotarubi son su familia pronto regresaran

Tsunade: Hai (se entristece) pero Hotarubi va a pasar por lo mismo que va pasar Sakura claro antes que mi niña

Shizune: Demo no hay que perder las esperanzas ya que Naruto también pude hacerlo claro esta cuando este mas grande ne? Además podríamos tratar de evitarlo

Sarutobi: Puede hacerlo siempre y cuando alguien lo elija para ser un posible candidato para ser el Dana de Sakura y tenga un rango mayor que Chunnin. Pero bien sabes que ninguna Kunoichi puede evitar el Mizuague ni siquiera tu pudiste evitarlo (Shizune bajo su rostro avergonzado y triste) pero gracias a que Tsunade apoyo a tu Dana los Uchiha perdieron y quedaron debajo del clan Hyuuga. Pero cuando la pequeña Sakura cumpla los 18 años tendrá que hacer el mizuague y su Dana tendrá ciertos derechos como el de desposar a la Kunoichi

Tsunade: Es muy pronto para hablar de eso (baja su mirada)

Anko: Tú lo hiciste y tu Dana se te convirtió en tu esposo (mira a Tsunade la cual tenía la mirada entristecida)

Tsunade: Demo

Sarutobi: No les prometo nada pero intentare cambiar la opinión de esos ancianos decrépitos del consejo (se levanta al igual que Anko)

Anko: Sarutobi-sama no hable así (ve al Hokage) Además usted ya no es muy joven que digamos ¬¬

Sarutobi: (comienza a toser mientras recupera su compostura al oír las risas de Tsunade y de Shisune) Ejem ¬¬ será mejor que me vaya cuídate mucho Tsunade, Shizune

Tsunade: Sarutobi-sama es bienvenido cuando usted quiera a esta casa

Anko: Nos vemos Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san (ambos salen de la casa mientras Tsunade podía oír claramente las risas de su hija y del pequeño que la acompañaba)

Shizune: Se ve que se divierten mucho juntos

Tsunade: Hai "Naruto eres la única esperanza para mi hija" Vamonos nosotras también mañana será un día muy ocupado

Shisune: Hai

Ambas mujeres suben las escaleras para después dirigieres cada una a su habitación.

Sakura: Naruto-kun vas a entrar a la academia no es así? (estaba acostada en el piso al igual que naruto)

Naruto: Hai y no sabes lo emocionado que estoy, ya verán seré el mejor ninja de toda la generación y me convertiré en el siguiente Hokage (alza su puño mientras Sakura lo veía sonriéndole)

Sakura: Yo también quiero ser una de las mejores ninjas y ya veras seré la mejor Ninja medico incluso mejor que mi madre (igualmente alza un puño al igual que naruto para después voltearse a ver y sonreír mientras chocaban sus puños)

Naruto: Esa es nuestra promesa tu serás la mejor ninja medico y yo seré el próximo Hokage (después ambos asintieron y comenzaron a reír)

Ok ahí el segundo capitulo n.n espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews su opinión es muy importante para mi.

Agradezco los review que me enviaron me animaron seguir muchas gracias gente linda

Se despide Sakurita Haruno De Hyuuga


	3. La rivalidad comienza Uzumaki v

Holas n.n a todos lamento la tardanza pero mi computadora se trono y quedo inservible y hasta ahora me compraron otra y apenas estoy completando las historias T.T por eso me tarde tanto pero ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre y por eso puedo continuar las tres historias n.n y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews:

**Nadeshiko-Uchiha**

**-l'0r3'n-**

**LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE**

**ANBU**

**Pablo**

**Miyuki-Granger**

**Jessenia cea**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan esta historia**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (T.T Neji-kun)

"…"Pensamientos

(…) intervenciones mías

Edades de los personajes

Naruto: 8 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Sasuke: 8 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Sakura: 6 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos sakura es menor que Naruto y Sasuke)

Ino: 7 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Shikamaru: 8 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Hinata: 6 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

Kiba: 7 (dentro de los primeros tres capítulos)

**La rivalidad comienza Uzumaki vs. Uchiha**

El final del verano toco la puerta de todos los habitantes de Konoha el último día de vacaciones para los aspirantes a ninjas había llegado, la mayoría estaba nerviosos otros les restaban importancia pues tenían en cosas mas importantes en que pensar como la fiesta del prodigio de los Uchihas, la mayoría de la aldea estaba muy movida, las jóvenes estaban de tienda en tienda buscando lo mejor para lucir hermosas ante los ojos de Itachi aunque las admiradoras de su hermano menor no se quedaban a tras las niñas al igual que las otras buscaban lo mejor de lo mejor.

Si bien la aldea estaba muy agitada no se podía esperar más de la casa del líder de los Uchihas se encontraba supervisando la seguridad del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento mientras Mikoto se encontraba revisando que todo quedara perfecto y eso incluía que sus dos hijos estuviesen listos

Mikoto:(La hermosa mujer se acerco hasta la puerta de su hijo mayor) Itachi-kun

Itachi: (Abrió la puerta de su habitación para que su madre le mostrara una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo al verlo con su uniforme) Que sucede Okaa-san?

Mikoto: Itachi pronto comenzara la ceremonia y ya han venido por ti

Itachi: Ya veo, (Cierra la puerta tras de si mientras su madre lo acompaña hasta la puerta de la casa donde dos ANBUS lo esperaban para escoltarlo hasta el cuartel) Okaa-san regresare en unas horas

Mikoto: Hai ya veras que para cuando regreses todos los invitados estarán aquí para recibirte y felicitarte

Sin más el grupo desapareció dejando sola en la entrada a la pelinegra mientras era observada por u hijo menor

En otro lugar las cosas no eran tan tranquilas

Shizune: Otome-san Sakura-Chan ya se esta arreglando?

Otome: Ie Shizune-sama

Shizune: Sakura-chan (Sube rápidamente hasta el cuarto de Sakura y ve a la pequeña sentada en el suelo en ropa interior y su largo cabello rosado enmarañado) Pero Sakura-chan que esperas para meterte a bañar

Sakura: (Ve a la que consideraba una hermana mayor con el seño fruncido) Shizune-san yo etto no se que ponerme

Shisune: Pero no te ibas a poner el kimono amarillo

Sakura: (Mueve su cabeza en signo de negación y baja su cabeza para que su cabello cubriera su rostro) es que yo… no quiero ese ya no me gusta me queda pequeño

Shizune: (Le sonríe e la niña y se inclina hasta su altura) Ne Sakura-chan si ese es el cazo pues creo que el que te regalo Tsunade –sama la semana pasada es perfecto (Los ojos esmeraldas de la niña se iluminaron sus ojos jade mientras abraza a la mujer)

Sakura: Arigato Shizune-san (Sakura se dirigió al baño para cerrar la puerta tras de si mientras una sonriente shizune se dirigía al armario y sacaba el susodicho kimono para después de acomodarlo en la cama salir de la habitación y cederle el paso a Otome)

Shisune: (bajo las escaleras para después dirigirse al salón donde Tsunade se encontraba bebiendo una taza de te) Listo Tsunade-sama Sakura-chan se pondrá el kimono que usted le regalo

Tsunade: Ya veo (Sonríe mientras sorbía un poco del te) solo espero que Naruto-kun no tarde demasiado

Shisune: Eso espero yo también

Unos minutos después la puerta principal se abrió dejando pasar al chico rubio que vestía de una ropa bastante informal

Shizune: Naruto-Kun (Ve con detenimiento al niño) es que acaso no vas a ir

Naruto: Ha? No, no es eso (Pasa una mano por detrás de su cabeza) Es que no tengo ropa formal y por eso…

Tsunade: Ya veo (Se acerca al niño y lo ve fijamente para después sonreírle) Naruto-kun sígueme por favor

Sin oponerse el rubio siguió a la mujer hasta el segundo piso, ambos se detuvieron en la puerta de una habitación la cual fue abierta por la mujer de ojos avellana

Tsunade: Pasa

EL niño asintió y entro a la habitación seguido de Tsunade la cual se dirigí hasta un viejo armario y de el saco un hakama y un haori

Tsunade: (se acerca a Naruto y le entrega las ropas) Esto le perteneció a mi hermano (Le sonríe tristemente) supongo que te debe de ser de tu talla

Naruto: Demo Himuro-san yo

Tsunade: Anda pruébatelo y alístate rápido que partiremos pronto Naruto-kun (La atractiva mujer salio de la habitación dejando aun naruto confundido pero feliz por recibir tanto cariño de parte de la madre de su mejor amiga por lo que se deciso de sus ropas para ponerse haori que era de color negro y el hakama de color gris, el haori tenia el escudo de la familia himuro el cual constaba de un aro con una mariposa color carmesí)

Cuándo termino salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras para reunirse con shizune y Tsunade

Tsunade: (Ve al niño un tanto melancólica) Te quedo muy bien Naruto-kun

Shisune: Es verdad te vez muy atractivo seguro que esta noche conquistas a una que otra niña ne (Le da un codazo en las costillas mientras le guiña un ojo)

Naruto: n.ñ etto gracias Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama

Shisune: Bueno ahora solo falta Sakura-chan

Sakura: Gomene Okaa-san, Onee-sama, Naruto-kun (Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a la pelirosada. Sakura traía un kimono blanco con bordados de mariposas de color rosa en los bordes del mismo el Obi era de un hermoso color rosa pálido, las mangas estaban separadas del resto dejando ver la piel blanca, el largo cabello rosado estaba rizado y lo tenia recogido en un molote sin embargo del mismo caían delicados cabellos por su rostro, costados y un poco en la parte de atrás dándole un toque tierno e inocente)

Tsunade: Sakura-chan luces hermosa

Shizune: Es verdad pareces una muñeca de porcelana

Naruto se quedo mudo simplemente bajo la cabeza para que nadie viera su sonrojo

Sakura: Naruto-kun que sucede no me veo bien (La pequeña se decepciono un poco al notar que el niño no le decía nada)

Naruto: (Rápidamente noto el cambio de voz de Sakura y levanto su cabeza y aun sonrojado negó rápidamente) Ie Sakura-chan te ves muy…muy linda

Sakura: (La niña le sonrió y se acerco hasta el y le tomo de la mano para dirigirse juntos al a salida de la casa si bien ambos estaban sonrojados se dirigían miradas inocentes seguido de una muy sonriente Shizune y Tsunade) Vamos Naruto-kun

Durante el camino Tsunade había observado lo feliz que era su pequeña al lado del rubio pudo ver como las manos de ambos se aferraban la una a la otra y como el niño cuidaba de su hija con tanto cariño, por primera vez en muchos años podía sonreír abiertamente mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su fino rostro

Shizune: (Había visto como la fina gota de agua caía por el rostro perfectamente maquillado de la mujer) Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: He (Ve a su compañera y le sonríe mientras limpiaba la lagrima) estoy bien Shizune es solo que el verlos así me hace muy feliz se ve que ambos se quieren mucho y que cuidan el uno del otro es como si se complementaran

Shizune: (Ve a ambos niños caminar sonrientes por las calles mientras iban tomados de las manos) Si Sakura-chan se ve tan feliz

Tsunade: Si demo (baja su mirada) Cuando se tengan que separar no se si Naruto pueda soportarlo y tampoco creo que pueda perdonarme y mi pequeña Sakura… ella nunca me perdonara y yo no me puedo perdonar no pude proteger a Nawaki, tampoco pude proteger a Dan, ni a Ti, y no voy a poder proteger a Hotarubi y a mi Sakura (se abrazo a si misma)

Shizune: Tsunade-sama yo no la culpo hizo tanto por mi yo no la culpo (se acerco a su maestra y Tía) y no creo que ninguna de ellas la culpe, es nuestro deber como Kunoichi

Tsunade: Han vuelto a sacar el tema en la última reunión (levanto su rostro para encarar a su sobrina)

Shizune: pero es demasiado pronto ella solo tiene 6 años en que están pensando los del consejo (Shizune estaba desesperada)

Tsunade: Los ancianos y miembros del consejo han dado un fallo… (Dejo la frase inconclusa no podía continuar el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía)

Shizune: Como? (Sus ojos verdes se fijan en los avellanas de su maestra, esos ojos mostraban arrepentimiento y desesperación Shizune entendió el mensaje de los ojos avellana) Tsunade-sama no es verdad no le pueden hacer eso a Sakura-chan

Tsunade: Shisune por favor hablemos en casa sobre eso (camina mas rápido) Ahora no es el momento

Shisune: (vio alejarse a su maestra mientras sus ojos se fijaron en la pareja de niños que sonreían y platicaban animadamente un nudo en la garganta se le formo y lagrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas) "Naruto-kun por favor tu eres la única esperanza de Sakura-chan eres el único que puede salvarla de esa familia" (se toco su Hombro nuevamente y siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a su maestra)

La Fiesta había comenzado la mayoría de los invitados se encontraba bebiendo sake y platicando con sus conocidos las adolescentes perseguían a Itachi e intentaban insinuarse, aunque el simplemente las ignoraba ninguna podía captar su atención.

El pequeño Sasuke al igual que su hermano era perseguido por las niñas que habían asistido y entre ellas se encontraba Ino la cual se había vestido para la ocasión con un kimono naranja con flores bordadas de un color rosa y rojo su obi era morado y su peinado era un recogido muy elaborado con un tocado de flores color naranja, la niña se abalanzo al brazo de Sasuke mientras este la veía fastidiado.

Ino: Sasuke-kun que tal me veo? Verdad que estoy hermosa (Se encontraba muy pegada al niño mientras este la ignoraba)

Mikoto: Sasuke (Ve la niña rubia y le sonríe) Pero que linda amiga tienes Sasuke (se inclina hasta la altura de la niña) Dime cual es tu nombre?

Ino: Aa (se sonroja y suelta el brazo de Sasuke para inclinarse en forma de respeto) Ino Yamanaka mucho gusto

Mikoto: Eres muy linda (ve a su hijo el cual intenta huir de esa situación) Sasuke-kun han llegado los clanes mas importantes de Konoha y seria bueno que fueras a saludar

Sasuke: "Sakura ya habrá llegado?" hai Okaa-san (se aleja de ambas y se pierde entre la multitud)

Ino: Mate Sasuke-kun (se voltea y hace una reverencia a la madre de sasuke y se aleja del lugar tras el niño)

Sasuke pudo divisar a los integrantes del clan Hyuuga, al imponente Hiashi seguido de su esposa e hija la pequeña Hinata la cual traía un kimono azul claro con flores bordadas al final de las mangas de un color azul mas fuerte y mariposas bordadas con hilo plateado el obi era de un color lila su cabello era corto por lo que simplemente traía un tocado de mariposas azules la niña se veía delicada y muy linda pero para los ojos de Sasuke era una niña mas que gustaba de el y no se equivocaba, a Hinata le gustaba mucho Sasuke pero por su gran timidez no podía acercarse a el como las demás por lo que siempre se conformaba con verlo entrenar de lejos.

Junto a los Hyuuga los Nara habían hecho acto de presencia Shikato Nara estaba junto a su esposa y su Hijo Shikamaru el cual traía un Hakama blanco y su Haori era de color gris con el símbolo del clan nara en su espalada, sasuke no le daba importancia a Shikamaru pues no le interesaba realmente ser su amigo además de que tenia fama de ser un holgazán

Los Inuzuka también habían llegado el líder del clan junto a su esposa Tsume y sus dos hijos junto a sus files compañeros cada uno de ellos traía un perro con ellos sus extrañas marcas en la cara siempre le llamaron la atención a sasuke sin embargo no pasaba de tener curiosidad hacia ese clan su mirada se fijo en el menor de los invitados Kiba junto a su inseparable amigo Akamaru Traía un Hakama Negro y su Haori era de color rojo con el símbolo de su clan en los costados de la manga.

Se acerco a saludar educadamente a cada uno de ellos sin darle mucha importancia se alejo del lugar dejando a los cuatro niños ahí ya que sus padres los habían dejado ir a jugar con los demás niños pero la realidad era otra Hinata no era aceptada por ninguna de las niñas de la aldea a pesar de tener algo en común su gusto por el pequeño y atractivo Sasuke. Hinata se alejo de ellas al ver como las niñas la miraban con cierto terror al ver sus ojos perla para después salir corriendo del lugar. Hinata se fue hasta el jardín para admirar la luna llena.

Para Shikamaru estar con los demás niños era un total fastidio sin su mejor amigo Chouji al igual que Hinata ninguno le quería por su extraña habilidad de poder manejar las sombras por lo que siguió el mismo camino que Hinata y fue al jardín a mirar el cielo nocturno

Para Kiba las cosas eran similares que las de los otros dos los niños lo molestaban por tratar a una simple mascota como un humano eso era la burla de todos los días para el por ende nadie quería tener trato con alguien que amara tanto a los animales por lo que junto con su inseparable amigo fue al jardín para poder estar tranquilo.

Sasuke intentaba alejarse de Ino lo mas rápido que podía sin embargo no le era nada fácil ya que parecía que la niña tenia rastreador y lo localizaba sin mucho esfuerzo. En una de sus alocadas huidas pudo ver la entrada de la sanin Himuro Tsunade junto a su alumna Shizune y al lado de esta su hija Sakura la cual para los ojos del niño era la mas hermosa de todas, el ver ese rostro angelical lo hacia sentir extraño nada que pudiese explicar fácilmente pero sabia que ella era diferente su amiga era diferente de las demás, pero su felicidad duro muy poco al tiempo que veía con quien venia su amiga, un niño desconocido para el venia muy pegado a su amiga, además de eso al mirar bien a ambos se dio cuenta de que venían tomados de la mano una pequeña punzada en su corazón le hizo reaccionar y acercarse hasta donde estaban pero su hermano mayor fue mas rápido y llego antes que el

Itachi: Himuro-san (hace una leve inclinación ante Tsunade la cual hace lo mismo)

Tsunade: muchas gracias por habernos invitado

Itachi: (Les regala una leve sonrisa y fija su vista en la pequeña parejita)

Pero antes de que otra cosa pasara una mujer grito histéricamente al ver a Naruto junto a sakura

Mujer: Bakemonda!!!! (al instante todos los presentes se alejaron de los recién llegados y fijaron su vista en Naruto los hombres rápidamente hicieron ademán de acercarse y sacarlo a golpes del lugar pero Sakura vio las intensiones de estos y protegió a con su cuerpo a Naruto del primer golpe el cual nunca llego pues Itachi había detenido el golpe mientras miraba furioso a la mujer que había empezado a gritar y a los hombres que se estaban preparando para golpear al niño)

Itachi: Nadie va a agredir a mi invitado ni a la hija de una respetable sanin

Hombre: pero Itachi-san el es una bakemonda puede dañar a la hija de Himuro-sama

Sakura: Ie (Mira con cierto enojo a los hombres y mujeres) El es mi amigo (Niega rápidamente) No el es mi mejor amigo y no voy a permitir que nadie lo dañe

Tsunade: (Ve a los hombres con cierto enojo y rabia y se pone frente a su hija y su amigo) Si alguien osa tocar a Uzumaki-sama se estarán metiendo conmigo

El tercer Hokage había observado todo y se puso del lado de la mujer

Sarutobi: Y también conmigo (ante esto los invitados bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto) que quede claro que nadie dañara mas a Uzumaki Naruto

Sasuke se había quedado mudo al ver como la pelirosa sonreía muy tiernamente a Naruto y el a ella por lo que después de que la multitud se alejara se acerco a su hermano

Itachi: Gracias por venir Uzumaki-sama y perdona a los demás invitados

Naruto: Ie no hay problema

Itachi: Espero que disfruten de la fiesta

Sakura: Arigato Itachi-sama

Sasuke: (Se acerco hasta ellos después de que su hermano se fuera) Sakura veo que si viniste y (Ve a Naruto) cual es tu nombre?

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke: Ya veo Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha (ambos se dan la mano y se enviaron miradas desafiantes)

Sakura: Naruto-Kun ven vamos a buscar a Hinata-chan (ve a sasuke) Tu también sasuke (Toma de las manos a los dos niños los cuales se sonrojan levemente)

En los jardines Hinata miraba la luna fijamente pero una voz familiar la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y encontrarse con su amiga Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto

Sakura: Hinata-chan (Se acerca hasta ella pero tropieza con un bulto que había en su camino) Auch

Naruto: Sakura-chan estas bien (ayuda a levantarse a la niña)

Sakura: Hai demo (ve el suelo y ve la cara de aburrimiento de Shikamaru al cual le sonríe y entre Naruto y ella ayudan a incorporar al niño) Shikamaru-san no deberías de quedarte dormido en pleno jardín

Shikamaru: No es mi culpa que tu no te fijes Sakura-chan (Ve a naruto) Por que no me sorprende verlos juntos (levanta una de sus manos en señal de saludo) ¡Yo¡ Naruto

Naruto: Shikamaru eres un haragán ni de noche puede dejar de ver las nubes (Ve burlonamente al chico el cual simplemente sonríe y deja salir un suspiro)

Sakura: Y Kiba aun no llega? (Mientras busca a Akamaru y a Kiba)

Hinata: (Se acerca tímidamente hasta sus amigos a los cuales le sonríe) Sakura-chan Naruto Shikamaru Pensé que no me habían visto

Naruto: Es que tuvimos un pequeño problema en la puerta y pues por eso no podíamos llegar antes

Kiba: Hasta que al fin llegan pensé que tendría que esperarlos toda la noche (De los arbustos sale Akamaru seguido de Kiba)

Hinata: Kiba-kun

Sasuke: Veo que ya tienes más amigos ne Sakura? (Ve a la pelirosa la cual asiente y le regala una sonrisa)

Naruto: Así es somos un grupo muy unido (Mientras levanta el puño seguido del escandaloso de kiba)

Kiba: Así es en el cual solo falto Lee y Chouji para poder estar completos

Hinata: Di…di…dime… Sa….Sasuke…-k…kun no… Que…querías…un…unirte? o((((o ¿se sonrojo mucho pero se armo de valor para poder preguntar semejante cosa)

Sasuke: En el grupo de anormales (Ve a Sakura la cual se molesta un poco) No gracias la única que no debería estar aquí es Sakura (Toma la mano de Sakura e intenta llevarla con el) Ella debería estar con los populares y sobretodo NORMALES

Naruto: (Apretó fuertemente los puños e intento hacer que Sasuke soltara a su amiga) Oye suelta a sakura-chan

Sasuke: Ella no puede estar con un grupo de anormales ustedes estarán solos y solos morirán (Antes de que pudiera continuar la mano de Sakura se estampo en la mejilla de Sasuke dejando una marca roja y de la impresión la soltó) Sa… sakura

Sakura: Uchiha Sasuke eres un Baka ninguno merece estar solo ellos son mis amigos (Señala al grupo) yo prefiero estar con ellos que son sinceros, buenos amigos y confiables, no me agrada estar con personas que se jactan de tener una vida mas cómoda al estar rodeadas de gente que te adule, o por tener un club de fan no eres mejor que los adultos que agraden a Naruto-kun o a Kiba, a Shika , Hinata-chan, Lee y a Chouji eres exactamente igual a los demás un IGNORANTE

Sasuke: (Se molesto por aquellas palabras y mas por la cachetada) Si eso es lo que crees entonces tu también eres un fenómeno (Se aleja de ellos muy molesto para toparse con ino la cual se lanza a su cuello lo cual el recibe y ve fijamente a Sakura para intentarle darle celos pero al ver como Sonreía al estar junto a Naruto e Ignorarlo se metió junto a Ino furioso a la casa)

Había pasado un día desde la fiesta La tarde había caído rápidamente sobre Konoha un día mas y entrarían a la Academia.

Naruto se había despedido de sakura hacia unos minutos y se dirigía a su casa sin embargo al cruzar el puente pudo ver como el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba frente a el

Sasuke: (Se quedo viendo fijamente a Naruto pero este solo se detuvo por un momento ya que siguió caminando ignorando al Uchiha pero este le impidió el paso) Que vas a huir

Naruto: No te tengo miedo Uchiha (Tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón)

Sasuke: Ni yo a ti Uzumaki (Tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras abría sus ojos obsidiana al igual que naruto abría sus ojos azul cielo) desde hoy tu y yo seremos rivales me oíste

Naruto: Ja, eso ya lo sabia incluso fuimos rivales desde esa noche

Sasuke: No voy a dejar que tú me superes en nada

Naruto: (Ve a sasuke retadoramente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios al igual que Sasuke) Ni yo voy a dejar que tu me ganes seré el mejor de todos

Sasuke: Eso esta por verse (ambos se dan un apretón de manos para después que cada uno siguiera su camino)

Naru/Sasu: No me ganaras seré el mejor y Sakura se dará cuenta de ello solo yo estaré en su equipo yo seré su compañero

Bueno aquí esta el tercer Cáp. Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews ya que su opinión es muy importante para mí

Actualizare a as tardar el miércoles

World on fire lo actualizare mañana

For You lo actualizare el martes

Se despide Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga


	4. La flor de cerezo y el Zorro

Hola n.n a todos no saben el gusto que me da que les este gustando la historia perdonen me retrace mas de lo esperado pero aquí esta el 4to Cáp.

Gracias por sus Reviews

**Nadeshiko-uchiha**

**-l'0r3'n-**

**LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE**

**ANBU**

**Pablo**

**Miyuki-Granger**

**Jessenia cea**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Darklight ultimate.**

**Luis**

**Bats-Supes**

**Pazhii**

**Tacha**

**victoriahigurashi**

**PuLgA**

**Valentina**

**Yojeved**

Les agradezco de todo corazón a todos ustedes por seguir mi historia

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (T.T Neji-kun)

"…"Pensamientos

(…) intervenciones mías

Edades de los personajes

Naruto: 14

Sasuke: 14

Sakura: 12

Ino: 13

Shikamaru: 14

Hinata: 12

Kiba: 13

Lee: 15

Chouji: 13

La ultima tarde de verano, para los niños era el fin de las vacaciones en cambio para los padres era el inicio de sus vacaciones, la mayoría de los niños entraría a la academia ninja algunos otros pasarían de año y otros comenzaban como Genins.

En el cazo de Sakura entraría a la academia junto a Hinata pero eso significaba que no vería tanto como antes a Naruto y eso la ponía muy triste, al igual que a Naruto durante ese tiempo se habían hecho inseparables pero todo como tiene un inicio también tiene un fin

Sakura: Naruto-kun (la vista azul del niño se fijo en la verde jade de ella ambos sabían lo que significaba el termino de las vacaciones para ellos)

Naruto: Sakura-chan no te pongas triste

Sakura: Naruto-kun (se aferra a la playera de su amigo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro) no quiero no quiero tenerte lejos

Naruto: (le acaricia la cabeza mientras una mirada triste surcaba sus ojos) No estaremos lejos sakura-chan nunca lo estaremos te lo prometo

Sakura: (levanto su vista y se separo un poco de el) Demo tu estas dos años mas adelantado que yo y eso significa que no podremos vernos mucho por que cuando yo me gradué tu estarás lejos

Naruto: (niega mientras pone sus manos en los hombros de su amiga) No nunca estaremos separados por que yo siempre te voy a llevar aquí (se toca el pecho justo a la altura de su corazón)

Sakura: Naruto-kun (le sonríe forzadamente) Yo tampoco te voy a olvidar porque también voy a tenerte en mi corazón

Naruto: hasta el día que nos volvamos a encontrar

Sakura: Prométeme que no será un día muy lejano por favor

Naruto: (toma las manos de la niña entre las suyas y las besa) Te lo prometo Sakura-chan es una promesa de vida y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

Sakura: (sonríe) También prométeme que cuando llegue ese día nunca, nunca mas nos volveremos a separar jamás

Naruto: Prometido (Ambos se dieron un abrazo mientras el sol se metía en el horizonte hasta que poco a poco se fueron separando)

6 Años después:

**La flor de cerezo y el Zorro**

Habían pasado 6 años desde que se conocieron y también habían pasado 6 años desde que Sakura dejo de Ver a Sasuke Uchiha y a Ino, aunque escasamente tenia noticias de Naruto debido a sus duros entrenamientos no podían verse y ya habían pasado 6 años sin verse lo que estaba matando a ambos, Tsunade sabia lo que su hija sentía hacia Naruto y por mas que la niña lo negara durante seis años Shizune y Tsunade sabían de los sentimientos de la pequeña hacia el niño zorro.

Naruto por su parte entrenaba duro para poder superar al Uchiha, les había tocado juntos y con ellos estaba Shikamaru el cual simplemente estaba harto de las continuas peleas de Naruto y Sasuke, en su misma clase estaban Kiba, Chouji e Ino habían logrado que los adelantaran un año claro que la ultima no fue por sus grandes logros sino por las influencias que tenia su padre.

A pesar de estar con la mayoría de sus amigos Naruto aun sentía que le faltaba algo y ese algo tenia el cabello rosa y ojos color verde jade, para Kiba, Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru no era nuevo el saber que Naruto estaba perdido por la hija de la sanin y parecía que conforme pasaban los años sus sentimientos iban en aumento, Shikamaru se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Naruto por lo que el sabia todo hasta la rivalidad que compartía con el Uchiha, por otra parte Shikamaru sentía una fuerte atracción por la Hyuuga y el único que sabia de eso era Naruto.

Tsunade se había encargado de entrenar arduamente a su hija sabia que su deseo era estar nuevamente cerca de Naruto por lo que solo había una sola solución y esa era sobrepasar a los de su nivel, al igual que ella Hinata también entrenaba duramente para poder estar cerca de sasuke lo había dejado de ver en esos años por lo que se sentía un tanto sola y defraudada pero con sakura a su lado todo volvía a la luz, ambas se habían hecho muy unidas además de saber el secreto que escondía sakura sobre los sentimientos hacia Naruto al igual que sakura sabia sobre los sentimientos que tenia la Hyuuga por el Uchiha.

Eso había pasado en el transcurso de esos seis largos años en la academia y hoy era el ultimo día su ultimo día en la academia hoy todos se presentarían para formar los equipos, Naruto, shikamaru, kiba y Chouji se esperaban otro día normal sin ninguna sorpresa ni siquiera los entusiasmaba el hecho de que ya están graduados.

Durante esos 6 años Naruto había cambiado dejo atrás la cara de niño al igual que el cuerpo y ahora tenia facciones mas varoniles que lo hacían ver bastante atractivo su cabello lo traía igual de corto, sus ojos aun mantenían ese brillo especial, su piel estaba bronceada debido al duro entrenamiento bajo el sol, bajo la ropa se podía apreciar los músculos que había desarrollado por el mismo, su ropa consistía en un pantalón Naranja con varias bolsas a los costados, traía una playera negra un tanto holgada aunque no mucho sin mangas y en la espalda tenia el símbolo de su padre un espiral, traía puestas las típicas sandalias ninja pero de color negro estaba mucho mas alto y atractivo se llevaba algunas miradas por parte de la chicas de su clase pero aun así ninguna le interesaba.

Shikamaru también había cambiado su cabello lo tenia mas largo pero aun lo seguía atando en una cola de caballo alta, las facciones de su rostro habían cambiado y mejorado considerablemente sus ojos negros tan profundos que cualquiera se perdía en ellos, aunque a pesar de eso su rostro aun tenia la expresión de un chico despreocupado, también había desarrollado músculos y al igual que los demás su piel estaba un tanto bronceada debido a los entrenamientos, su ropa consistía en un pantalón verde militar, traía una maya protectora que se pegaba a su torso, encima de ella traía una chaqueta igual verde militar abierta y remangada, se había perforado sus oídos y en ellos traía unas arracadas de plata, traía las típicas sandalias pero de color azul oscuro.

Kiba al igual que sus amigos tenia la piel bronceada y en su rostro tenia las marcas de su clan lo que lo hacia ver atractivo, sus ojos atraían las miradas y al mismo tiempo intimidaban, las facciones de su rostro habían mejorado y había dejado atrás las de el niño que fue, su cabello lo había dejado un poco mas largo pero este estaba alborotado dándole un aspecto de chico rebelde, había desarrollado músculos, su ropa consistía en un short gris, una playera negra un tanto pegada y en una manga tenia el símbolo de su clan, en su frente tenia una cinta roja, al igual que los demás traía las típicas sandalias pero estas de un color negro grisáceo y traía vendajes en sus piernas hasta la rodilla, akamaru también había crecido y tenia un tamaño bastante considerable ya que en el fácilmente podían subir los cuatro.

Chouji había crecido un poco no mucho y ahora se parecía mas a su padre aunque durante ese tiempo había decidido bajar de peso por sugerencia de Shikamaru, su piel tenia un leve toque bronceado y en sus mejillas seguían esas marcas en forma de espiral, le deban un toque atractivo y tierno para algunas chicas su cabello lo traía mas largo y lo traía suelto, sus ojos de color chocolate se dejaba ver una ternura increíble, su ropa consistía en un pantalón verde pino aunque de lo largo le llegaba un poco antes de los tobillos, Traía una playera negra de manga larga y en los ante brazos tenia unas barras metálicas al igual que en las rodillas en el frente tenia el símbolo de su clan y traía las típicas sandalias pero de color verde.

Los cuatro ingresaron en el salón y se dispusieron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares pero antes de poder sentarse Naruto pudo divisar al Uchiha el cual simplemente lo miro con superioridad para después ser abrazado por su novia Ino.

Sasuke había mejorado bastante no solo era uno de los mas altos sino que también era mucho mas atractivo su piel bronceada, su cabello negro lo había dejado crecer un poco, sus ojos negros eran tan penetrantes así como atrayentes, su rostro estaba enmarcado por su cabello negro, su cuerpo se había desarrollado muy bien, su ropa consistía en una playera blanca sin mangas y de cuello de tortuga pegada a su tórax, unos shorts azules con bolsas a los lados, traía las típicas sandalias de color azul pero mas largas que las de los demás y estas estaban vendadas hasta la rodilla.

Ino también había crecido era mas baja que sasuke por unos 10 cm., su piel era clara y se había desarrollado muy bien para tener 13 años tenia un cuerpo envidiable, su cabello lo había dejado crecer hasta por debajo de su cintura y lo traía atado en una cola de caballo mientras que dejo un mechón libre que cubría parte de su rostro, sus ojos de color azul tenían un toque coqueto, se había perforado los oídos y traía unos aretes de perlas cortesía de su novio, su ropa consistía una blusa color morado que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y le llegaba por arriba del ombligo dejando ver su estomago, traía una falda muy corta abierta del frente color morado y debajo de ella una licra color negro, tenia unas mayas que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y otras que le llegaban hasta la mitad del chamorro sus sandalias eran de color morado

Shikamaru: Otra vez ese duelo de miradas (se pasa una mano por sus cabellos, su voz se había hecho un tanto grave)

Naruto: Uchiha (Los ojos azules no dejaban de ver a los obsidiana, su voz también había cambiado a una mas grave pero al mismo tiempo suave para que me entiendan tenia un tono muy sexy XD )

Sasuke: Uzumaki (en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa burlona, su voz también había cambiado por una mas grave)

Ino: Moo Sasu-kun espero que nos toque juntos (mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio, su voz se había puesto mas sensual)

Kiba: (su rostro se puso de un tono azulado) No me agrada nada verlos juntos me dan asco (su cuerpo tembló involuntaria mente, su voz se puso mas grave pero un tanto aguda)

Chouji: El colmo de esto seria que nos tocara con uno de ellos dos (mientras se sienta tranquilamente, la voz de el era un tanto suave sin perder el toque varonil)

Iruka: (entro en el salón mientras todos tomaban asiento y se ponía en el centro) Bueno antes de comenzar a formar los equipos tengo el gusto de presentarles a sus nuevas compañeras de generación, apenas presentaron la prueba en la mañana y déjenme decirles que pasaron bastante bien (revisa las hojas que traía en sus manos) Bien ahora espero que no las traten mal y que las respeten (hace un movimiento con la mano indicándoles que pasaran)

La primera que paso tenia el cabello color azul hasta los hombros un fleco cubría parte de su frente, sus ojos eran de un color perla inconfundibles en ellos se veía la inocencia y ternura que desprendía la chica, su piel era tan clara como la leche y su rostro se veía tan hermoso y delicado como la misma porcelana, su ropa consistía en un pantalón pescador blanco, chaqueta color blanco con lila un tanto pegada a su tórax dejando ver su cuerpo en desarrollo, traía las típicas sandalias de color azul.

Iruka: Veamos su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata (La chica hizo una reverencia mientras juntaba sus manos en su pecho mientras sentía la mirada de todos)

Pronto la otra chica entro al salón mientras que Naruto miraba con cierta alegría a Hinata sus ojos vieron a la persona a la que tanto había extrañado durante estos 6 años rápidamente se incorporo y presto mas atención ala chica, aun conservaba su larga melena rosada y perfectamente cuidada solo que ya no había mas rizos en ella ahora estaba liso y atado en una cola alta de caballo mientras unos mechones enmarcaban su hermoso rostro, su piel era igualmente tan clara como lo recordaba, su rostro ya no tenia mas signos de el rostro de la niña que había sido ahora estaba el rostro de una adolescente sus facciones eran delicadas y agraciadas como las de un ángel, sus ojos verdes aun tenían ese brillo tan especial en le cual te podías perder en ellos y ahí aun tenían un toque de inocencia y se reflejaba la bondad de su corazón, su ropa consistía en una blusa sin mangas de color rojo el cuello estilo Bao y el largo de esta dejaba al aire su ombligo en su espalda traía el símbolo de su familia el aro y la mariposa el cual es de un color negro, la falda también de color rojo no muy larga le llegaba hasta 9 dedos arriba de la rodilla esta tenia dos aberturas en los costados hasta la cadera y debajo de la falda tenia una licra de color negro que le llegaba a medio Muslo, traía las típicas sandalias pero de color negro, en su brazo derecho tenia un vendaje y en sus manos traía guantes de color negro su cuerpo estaba en desarrollo al igual que el de su amiga pero aun así se podía ver que no era plana.

La mirada de los dos se cruzo por un momento mientras la joven le regalaba una de sus sonrisas

Iruka: Y ella es Himuro Sakura (todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos al igual que una muy molesta Ino mientras que sasuke se quedo maravillado con el desarrollo de la joven) Bueno creo que ya pueden tomar asiento donde gusten para poder comenzara a formar los equipos (Las dos chicas asienten y en la fila de Naruto Chouji les hace lugar el cual las dos chicas les sonríen y se sientan junto a ellos) Bien comenzaremos ( Tomo una lista de su escritorio y comenzó a hacer los equipos de tres la mayoría estaba a gusto con quien les había tocado sin embargo la otra parte no estaba nada a gusto, en su interior Naruto rezaba para poder estar cerca de sakura pero sus rezos son interrumpidos cuando oye el nombre de uno de sus amigos) equipo 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata y Aburame Shino (Todos suspiraron aliviados y se sonrieron entre los tres) Equipo 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Himuro Sakura (al oír esto tanto Naruto como sakura se miraron y sonrieron abiertamente mientras el chico salto de su asiento emocionado y gritando mientras un muy molesto sasuke los observaba) y Uchiha Sasuke (Para ambos la alegría termino muy rápido y ambos voltearon a ver al Uchiha el cual le sonreía victorioso a Naruto)

Hinata: "Yo quería estar en el mismo equipo que sasuke-kun"

Ino: QUE!!! Eso no es posible (Ino estaba histérica de no poder estar en el mismo equipo que su novio no lo veía justo y miro con cierto rencor a sakura)

Iruka: Yamanaka guarde silencio (la chica se aguanto las ganas de llorar y se sentó) Equipo 10 Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimachi Chouji (Ino se desmayo de la impresión mientras que Shikamaru resoplaba fastidiado al igual que Chouji miraban a la chica) eso es todo ahora salgan y reúnanse con sus maestros

A los pocos minutos los equipos salieron de la academia para buscar a sus profesores mientras Sakura saltaba a abrazar a su mejor amigo y amor secreto

Sakura: Naruto-kun (Naruto sentía que volvía a la vida al sentir los delicados brazos de la chica sobre su cuello y aun mas le encanto la voz que tenia era suave y llena de animo) te extrañe tanto

Naruto: (Le respondió el abrazo mientras sus brazos pasaban por la cintura de la joven) Sakura-chan no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo, me hacías mucha falta

Sakura: Moo Naruto-kun Yo siempre te traje en mi corazón como me dijiste (se separo del chico y coloco sus manos a la altura de su corazón)

Naruto: (le regalo una sonrisa y poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de sakura por lo que la joven se sonrojo un poco pero después le regalo una sonrisa y su mano se poso en la de Naruto) Al igual que yo siempre te tuve junto a mi en mi corazón y memoria y ahora nada ni nadie no va a poder separar Sakura-chan

Sasuke Que lindo pero por si no se han dado cuenta tenemos que irnos (El Uchiha había interrumpido a los dos mientras Naruto lo veía molesto)

Sakura: (se voltea y le da la cara a Sasuke mientras molesta se le pone enfrente) Es que acaso no tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar fastidiando

Sasuke: Mmm no

Sakura: Pues entonces será mejor que te compres una vida en ves de estar fastidiando la de los demás incluso la de tu novia

Sasuke: (Comienza a reírse dejando un tanto extrañada a sakura y a Naruto) No sabia que te pusieras celosa de Ino (y con un rápido movimiento tomo una de las manos de la pelirosa mientras la alaba para que quedara mas cerca de el) Pero eso puede arreglarse (se fue inclinando hasta los labios de la chica pero esta le da una patada en la entre pierna y Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la cara justo en la nariz haciendo que sangrara y soltara a Sakura mientras el rubio se ponía entre el Uchiha y la pelirosa mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de su amiga)

Sakura: Ni loca me pondría celosa de una persona como tu (Sonríe divertida mientras ve como sasuke estaba intentando que la sangre de su nariz dejara de salir y al mismo tiempo se encorvaba por el dolor de la patada) Ne Naruto-Kun (Se sonroja un poco al sentir el calor de la mano de Naruto)

Naruto: (Voltea a verla y le sonríe y después voltea a ver al Uchiha) Mas te vale que no nos molestes mas Uchiha y para nuestra suerte estamos juntos en el mismo equipo por lo que tendremos que trabajar en equipo te gusto o no ( Se voltea y ve a Sakura mientras esta le sonríe y comienzan a caminar mientras apresaba la mano de la chica entre la suya de forma protectora)

Sasuke: (Se levanta mientras se limpia los rastros de sangre ve como los dos se alejan mientras este se levanta un tanto adolorido por la parada de sakura) Naruto esto aun no termina

En la oficina del tercero los maestros observaban todo lo que ocurría junto al tercero

Asuma: Vaya esos tres no se ven muy unidos (Veía como la pelirosa y el rubio se iban en dirección contraria a la del pelinegro)

Kurenai: Por que los pusieron juntos no entiendo? (Posaba su mano sobre su mentón)

Kakashi: Mmm "El hijo del cuarto, la hija de un sanin y poseedora de un kekei genkai muy peculiar y el hijo de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha interesante"

Anko: La razón es muy simple (Los Jounis la miraron atentamente) fueron los mejores de toda la clase Uzumaki pudo aprender una técnica de alto rango, Uchiha fue el mejor de toda la clase y Himuro-sama que es menor por dos años fue capaz de ascender dos años sin mucho esfuerzo

Asuma: Na…nande esa niña (ve la imagen de la chica pelirosa) increíble

Sarutobi: (Fija su vista en los maestros) ya no importa están perdiendo el tiempo vayan con sus nuevos alumnos (Los Jounins desaparecen mientras el tercero pone su atención a los alumnos que estaban reunidos en el patio central de la academia)

Ino: Esto no es posible por que? (de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas mientras veía a su equipo de reojo y se concentraba en buscar a su novio) Sasuke-kun (Sin embargo lo único que vio fue a la joven pelirosa que se encontraba aferrada del brazo del rubio mientras ambos reían abiertamente) Jum fenómenos (nuevamente se propuso buscar al uchiha hasta que al fin logro verlo pero se dio cuenta de que alguien mas lo veía La chica de ojos color perla veía atentamente al pelinegro mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus blancas mejillas y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, la rubia no tardo en enfurecerse e ir donde su novio pero al seguir vigilando a la Hyuuga se dio cuenta de que estaba dispuesta a acercarse al chico algo que ella tenia que impedir a toda costa) "No permitiré que un fenómeno como tu se acerque a Mi novio" (cuándo llego hasta el chico salto a sus brazos y le planto un beso en los labios cuando se separo pudo ver como Hinata se había quedado estática mientras su Ino le sonreía burlonamente y volvía a besar al chico)

Sasuke: Ino que te pasa por que tan cariñosa? ( el tono con que lo dijo había sido mas frió de lo normal pero la rubia le resto importancia mientras el chico la tomaba de las muñecas y la separaba de el pero Ino le dio un ultimo beso en los labios para después ver al lugar donde estaba Hinata, pudo ver con satisfacción que la chica se encontraba en los brazos de la que fue su mejor amiga)

Ino: Sakura (Vio con cierto rencor a la pelirosa y después pudo ver como la Hyuuga se atrevía a verla a ella lo que aprovecho para sonreír aun mas abiertamente al ver los ojos y la tristeza de la Hyuuga) Jum

Sakura: Vamos Hinata-chan (comienza a caminar junto a Hinata mientras la abrazaba con fuerza)

Hinata: Sakura-chan por que? ( Se aferro aun mas a la blusa de su amiga mientras ella intentaba reconfortarla) por que seré tan entupida? Por que me tenia que fijar en sasuke-kun?

Sakura: Hinata-chan (la separo un poco y la vio a los ojos)no eres entupida ni nada por el estío solo que al corazón no se manda, no es tu culpa el que te guste Uchiha, además no eres nada fea eres mas linda que Ino

Hinata: Arigato Sakura-chan (abrazo a su mejor amiga mientras sonreía un poco)

Naruto: Sakura-chan Hinata-chan ya es hora tenemos que acomodarnos para ir con nuestro sensei (Naruto llego hasta las dos jóvenes seguido de shikamaru) Vamos (se acerco a la pelirosa y a la peliazul y las tomo a ambas de la mano para salir corriendo del lugar)

Shikamaru: Tsk (Ve a Ino) Oye ya es hora

Ino: (la mirada azul de la joven se fijo en el chico que tenia delante mientras soltaba a su novio y una maldición se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando al Uchiha solo)

Sasuke: Jum (comienza a caminar hasta donde estaban Naruto y Sakura para ponerse al lado de la chica) Que fastidio

Los senseis se fueron llevando a los equipos hasta que nada mas quedaron el equipo 9 y 7 con sus respectivos senseis

Asma: Bueno (ve a Kakashi) equipo 9 (Ino, shika y Chouji dieron un paso al frente)

Kakashi: Entonces (su único ojo visible inspecciona a cada uno de los integrante del equipo 7) Ustedes deben de ser el equipo 7 (el tono de su voz era tranquilo y un tanto desesperante su manera tan rara de cubrirse la cara y su ojo izquierdo además de la forma en la que traía su cabello eran muy llamativos y le daban la apariencia de un espantapájaros) Bien la primera impresión que tengo de ustedes es (Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban atentos a lo que decía su sensei al igual que los otros 4 presentes) Que son unos idiotas

Naruto: Queeeee? (tanto el como los otros dos se encontraban sorprendidos y un tanto enfadados)

Ino: Jajajajajajaja Sakura (la mencionada voltea a verla mientras le sonríe burlonamente) Tu sensei tiene buena vista a excepción de sasuke-kun ustedes dos si son unos idiotas Jajajajajajaja

Sakura: Ino (su mirada se había ensombrecido y cerro ambas manos conteniendo toda la ira del momento)

Asuma: será mejor irnos

Ino: Eso no nos quedáremos aquí a ver como su sensei humilla a esos dos (señala a Sakura y a Naruto)

Asuma: Muévanse (ignora a Ino mientras Chouji y shikamaru caminan junto a su sensei)

Ino: Huyyyy (ve a sakura y le saca la lengua de manera muy infantil mientras Naruto y Sakura se aguantaban la risa)

Kakashi: Bien será mejor que nos presentemos digan su nombre, sus gustos lo que no les gusta, sus sueños

Sakura: Empiece usted primero sensei

Kakashi: (pudo ver la profundidad de los ojos de la joven lo que lo hizo sonreír bajo la mascara mientras se señalaba a si mismo) Yo bien veamos Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, me gustan muchas cosas, lo que no mmm no se los voy a decir y mis sueños mmm tampoco

Todos los presentes se quedaron con cara de WTF

Naruto: Oiga solo nos dijo su nombre Òo

Kakashi: (señala a Naruto) tu preséntate

Naruto: (vio a Kakashi un tanto irritado por el hecho de que lo ignorara pero se olvido de ello y sonrió ampliamente) Bien mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el Ramen ( Al decir eso Sakura soltó una ligera sonrisa la cual cubrió con su mano mientras miraba a Naruto lo que molesto al Uchiha) y también otras cosas que no puedo decir (se sonrojo un poco pero nadie lo noto a excepción Kakashi) Me molesta los 15 minutos que tienes que esperar cuando viertes el agua sobre los fideos y también las personas mentirosas, mi sueño es convertirme en Kage para que nadie mas me trate mal y todos me vean desde arriba, para que me respeten y admiren

Sakura: "Naruto-kun estoy segura de que lo lograras"

Kakashi: "Mmm que interesante desarrollo ha tenido jejejeje y al parecer también hay alguien que le interesa pero espero que este mas centrado en su sueño que en la chica" (señala a sakura) Tu

Sakura: Mi nombre es Himuro Sakura, me gusta salir a caminar y entrenar durante el ocaso y el alba entre otras cosas, me desagradan las personas que tratan mal a mis amigos (Naruto le sonríe) y que me subestimen, mi sueño es superar a mi madre y convertirme en la mejor ninja medico que haya existido

Kakashi: "Bien ve que a pesar de estar entrando en la adolescencia es una chica centrada y decidida eso es bueno" ahora tu (ve a sasuke)

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, lo que me gusta es entrenar y una persona, lo que me desagrada (sonríe) Naruto y las personas que piensan como el, mi sueño ja no es un sueño por que pienso hacerlo realidad superar a mi hermano ser el mejor de todos los ninjas y obtener a esa persona

Kakashi: "Interesante superar a su hermano he mmm" Bien mañana comenzara su entrenamiento

Sasuke: Entrenamiento? Eso ya lo hicimos en la academia (sin poder evitarlo un deje de sorpresa)

Kakashi: si les digo no les va a gustar

Naruto: De hecho sensei ya no nos esta gustando así que díganos

Kakashi: Bien mañana tendrán que pasar una prueba, si fallan los tres serán enviados de nuevo a la academia

Y bien que les pareció este capitulo espero que si les halla gustado nuevamente les agradezco por sus review y por todo el apoyo que me están dando

Bueno y no se desesperen que el capitulo de Word on fire ya esta en proceso se cuidan mucho y nuevamente muchas gracias

Se despide Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga


	5. El examen de kakashi sensei y los melli

Otra vez por aki me extrañaron? Antes que nada les ofrezco una gran gran graaaan disculpa por haber dejado de actualizar por emmmm mucho tiempo dejémoslo así, pero aquí tengo un capitulo de Another Life, sigo con los demás fics no se desesperen por favor.

Otra cosa cambie un poco la historia desde el principio cambios muy leves pero cambios a final de cuentas que espero y les agraden de verdad, me inspire viendo unas películas y platicando con una amiga, surgieron estas nuevas ideas hahaha espero que les agraden y para los que piden un poco mas de acción ya viene de hecho este capitulo tiene mas movimiento o eso espero les advierto no soy buena relatando peleas pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, agradezco todos los consejos por que me sirven mucho.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (de ser así *Spoiler*Itachi estaría vivo ¬¬ junto con los demás akatsukis me hice fan de ellos los amoooo wiii cof cof cof perdón -///- ) Los únicos que me pertenecen son mis personajes y la historia

"…"Pensamientos

(N/a) intervenciones mías

Edades de los personajes

Naruto: 14

Sasuke: 14

Sakura: 12

Ino: 13

Shikamaru: 14

Hinata: 12

Kiba: 13

Lee: 15

Chouji: 13

Bueno comencemos

**El examen de kakashi- sensei y los mellizos Himuro **

Esto era demasiado eran las 10:30 de la mañana y ni rastro de su sensei, tenían en ese campo de entrenamiento mas de 4 horas, y ninguno había desayunado, ordenes de su Kakashi- sensei, por si fuera poco el clima no estaba de su lado ya que era una calurosa mañana de principios de abril los tres estaban hambrientos, acalorados y sus estómagos ya comenzaban a demandar alimento.

Naruto: Me estoy muriendo de hambre (se dejo caer bajo la sombra de un árbol) y esta haciendo demasiado calor (una de sus manos sobaba su estomago tratando de calmarlo)

Sakura: Es verdad justamente hoy hace mas calor (levanta su rostro para ver hacia el cielo azul el cual no tenia una sola nube) no hay ni una nube (voltea a ver a Naruto divertida) Shika-kun debe de estar frustrado

Naruto: Es verdad es un apasionado por las nubes creo que debe de ser su peor día (ve a sasuke el cual estaba un poco alejado de ellos) Hey el Teme no se ha movido desde que llegamos

Sakura: Mmm (voltea a ver a sasuke el cual tenia los ojos cerrados) es verdad, me pregunto si no tendrá hambre o sed

Naruto: ¡¡¡¡Hey Bakasukeeeeeee!!!! (Naruto se levanto de su lugar mientras movía las manos tratando de llamar la atención del moreno) Te vas a insolar si sigues en ese lugar acércate (sasuke abrió sus ojos y fijo sus ojos en la pareja de manera fría)

Sasuke: Hump (ambos esperaban una respuesta minimo un movimiento por su parte) Ustedes deberían de callarse me desesperan de sobremanera, ambos solo se están quejando desde que llegamos, tengo sueño, tengo hambre, tengo sed, hace mucho calor, me tienen harto dejen de quejarse y manténgase callados que les hace pensar que esto no es una prueba de resistencia, de ser así Uds. Dos estarían reprobados por ser débiles (Tanto Naruto como Sakura se aguantaron las ganas de reventarle la cara solo por que eran un equipo)

Naruto: Hey no te creas mucho Teme, y ten mas respeto, puede ser que nos estemos quejando por todo pero no nos hemos retirado seguimos aquí al igual que tu y el no quejarte no te hace mas especial a nosotros (estaba molesto y el calor, la sed y la falta de alimento lo estaban irritando aun mas)

Sakura: ya basta los dos (avanza unos pasos para quedar frente a ambos) sasuke tiene razón si esto fuera una prueba de resistencia lo mas probable es que ya estuviéramos reprobados (sasuke le sonrío arrogantemente a Naruto el cual estaba ya enfadado y mas aun cuando Sakura le dio la razón) Sin embargo el quedarte bajo el sol sin alimento y con sed es igualmente peligroso Uchiha de estar en una misión real un Ninja insolado hace mas bulto que uno que tiene hambre o sed en estas situaciones es mejor buscar refugió (ahora Naruto le sonreía a su compañero) Y no me digas que por ser un Uchiha vas a resistir mas así que mueve tu arrogante humanidad para acá ( la chica le estaba dando ordenes mientras Naruto se partía de la risa al ver como al Uchiha se le descomponía el rostro)

Sasuke: Hump (se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus compañeros y se recargo en el árbol) Contenta?

Sakura: Si (mientras sonreía y se sentaba en el árbol seguida de Naruto que la imito) Recuerden que somos un equipo y tenemos que cuidar los unos de los otros (los dos voltearon a ver a su compañera y ambos sonrieron ante el comentario)

Estuvieron así por media hora más hasta que un Puff les llamo la atención y vieron al hombre espantapájaros en la rama del árbol quien les sonreía

Kakashi: Yo (saludo a sus alumnos mientras los veía con su único ojo visible entre divertido y curioso)

Naru/saku/sasu: ¡Llega tarde sensei! (los tres jóvenes se levantaron al mismo tiempo y molestos comenzaron a gritarle a su sensei)

Kakashi: Bueno lo que paso (los tres estaban atentos y esperando la excusa de su sensei) fue que me perdí en el camino de la vida (lo dijo sonriendo y mientras pasaba una mano atrás de su cabeza a modo de disculpa)

Sakura: Pero que tipo de excusa es esa? ¬¬

Naruto: He oído mejores ¬¬

Sasuke: Hump ¬¬

Kakashi: Bueno no importa (baja del árbol de un salto y se pone delante de sus alumnos) Daremos comienzo con el examen

Naruto: que no había empezado ya? (kakashi lo ve de manera interrogante)

Kakashi: Pues no (los tres estaban mas molestos que antes) En fin su examen es muy simple es una pelea contra mi (dijo señalándose de manera divertida) Oh pero no se preocupen no tendrán que derrotarme simplemente quítenme estos cascabeles (lo dice mostrando dos cascabeles en su mano derecha) Cada uno tendrá que quitarme uno para poder pasar

Sakura: pero solo hay dos (voltea a ver preocupada a Naruto y a sasuke)

Naruto: Es verdad nosotros somos tres falta uno

Kakashi: No, no falta ninguno solo dos de ustedes podrán ser ninjas el otro regresara a la academia (los tres se quedaron estáticos)

Sasuke: significa que tendremos que sacrificar a uno de nosotros para que los otros dos se queden (sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver)

Sakura: Eso no es justo (la chica ya estaba mas molesta no quería que la separaran de Naruto entreno muy duro para poder quedar en su mismo equipo)

Kakashi; Pequeña la vida no es justa (lo dijo de una forma tan sombría que le causo escalofríos) Bien la prueba comienza ¡Ahora¡

En otro lugar de la aldea para ser más precisos en la oficina del Hokage una mujer rubia muy hermosa entro en la oficina

Sarutobi: Tsunade que gusto verte (le sonríe de manera paternal a la mujer la cual le regresa el gesto) Aunque últimamente nos hemos visto con mayor frecuencia (mientras prendía su pipa)

Tsunade: Es verdad, y mas aun en estas fechas (Mientras se acerca lentamente hasta la ventana)

Sarutobi: Tsunade hay cosas que son mejor olvidar (ve a la que fue su alumna con preocupación) incluso si son felices no es bueno vivir de los recuerdos (se levanta de su silla y se acerca a la ventana) Solo te atormentas a ti misma

Tsunade: Si (apoya una mano en el cristal) Es solo que si lo olvido es como si olvidara a una parte de mi (baja su mirada) Aunque esa parte ya este muerta

Sarutobi: Hace 12 años que sucedió (dejaba salir el humo de su pipa mientras se dirigía hasta un viejo folder que estaba sobre su escritorio) y hace 8 que se abandono el caso por falta de pruebas

Tsunade: Estoy segura de que si se reabriera el caso…

Sarutobi: En algunas ocasiones es mejor no ver la realidad, cuando la vez puede llegar a doler mas que la mentira (Abrió el viejo folder y en la primera hoja había una foto de un barrio con hermosas casas antiguas y grandes jardines) por eso es mejor olvidar (entre lo que estaba escrito en la primera hoja se podía ver los kanjis del apellido Himuro y una fecha 6 de abril)

Tsunade: A veces es mejor no despertar del sueño, ya que la realidad puede ser muy dura (se voltea y camina hasta el escritorio y se sienta en una de las sillas)

Sarutobi: Como están? (la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Tsunade ya que en un principio no podía articular palabra, pero una sonrisa se le escapo)

Tsunade: Deberías de saberlo, tu los ves mas que yo y eso que vivimos en la misma casa (Tsunade lo ve con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras Sarutobi se carcajea)

Sarutobi: Es verdad (mientras se sentaba frente a Tsunade)

Tsunade: Que te puedo decir Sakura los adora y aunque a Shizune le sacan dolores de cabeza e incluso hace 13 años aceptaron a Naruto sin problemas como uno de los suyos el poco tiempo que estuvieron conviviendo (Sarutobi se relajo completamente ante aquella declaración)

Sarutobi: Al Final son familia no? (Tsunade asiente lentamente) Hoy regresan de su misión (deja a un lado su pipa y se recarga en el escritorio para poner un semblante serio) He hecho lo que prometí los he enviado a misiones largas y lejos del país del fuego tal y como me lo pediste sin embargo ya no podemos retrasar mas esto Tsunade, la tormenta ya esta formada y tu familia esta en el centro de ella

Tsunade: En el consejo los enemigos son diversos (suelta un suspiro mientras se levanta de su lugar) Por mas que le demos vueltas al asunto me han dejado fuera

Sarutobi: Pero aun tiene varios aliados y estoy seguro que no podrán tocarles ni un solo cabello (Tsunade se voltea Frustrada)

Tsunade: Que se atrevan y no quedara mas que sus cenizas (su tono fue lúgubre y mas allá de ser una advertencia era una realidad ella aria lo que fuera con tal de que su familia este a salvo)

Sarutobi: Tenemos 8 meses antes de que se comiencen a mover veré que puedo hacer (cierra el folder) No podré mandarlos a misiones tan largas de ahora en mas y menos si no son ANBUS se vería sospechoso y no tendríamos ventaja (Tsunade asiente mientras se levanta de su lugar)

Tsunade: Por cierto Hatake Kakashi es maestro del equipo 7 (camina a la salida) Tu eres el responsable? ( Voltea un poco)

Sarutobi: Solamente soy culpable en un 30% el 70% es culpa de Kakashi el quiso tener ese equipo (Tsunade sonríe y continua su camino hasta la salida) Tsunade nos vemos en 8 días

Tsunade: Hasta entonces (sale del lugar dejando al Hokage solo nuevamente)

Sarutobi: Kakashi será un buen sensei para esos tres (lo dice mientras voltea hacia la ventana y suspira cansadamente)

Nuevamente nos situamos en el campo de entrenamiento donde tres aspirantes a Ninja estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo por conseguir los cascabeles habían rodeado a su sensei y atacaron coordinadamente

Naruto: Ahora si no te escapas (apareció a un costado y realizo varios sellos) Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Naruto creo varios clones que atraparon a un desprevenido Kakashi inmovilizándolo) Ahora Sakura-Chan

Sakura: (salto de entre unos arbustos y acumulo una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño derecho y le dio de lleno entre las costillas por la fuerza los clones desaparecieron su cuerpo quedo suspendido) Que esperas Uchiha

Sasuke: (Sasuke dio un salto y mientras hacia varios sellos en el aire) Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu (una gran llamarada salio de su boca quemando el cuerpo del Jounin logrando aterrizar considerablemente bien recordando que esta completamente agotado al igual que sus compañeros)

Sakura: Resulto? (se acerca un poco al ver que la tierra se remueve un poco) Pero que ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! (una mano sale de entre la tierra toma su pie y la entierra) Demonios Naruto Sasuke dispérsense (Naruto se iba acercar a ayudarle pero Sasuke se movió mas rápido y lo tomo del cuello de la playera y se adentraron en el bosque)

Naruto: (Soltándose del agarre de su compañero y bastante enfadado) Pero que demonios estas haciendo capturo a Sakura-Chan, tenemos que rescatarla (se levanto pero Sasuke se lo impidió nuevamente)

Sasuke: Crees que ami no me molesta (había comenzado a exasperarse) esto es un juego para el ¡demonios! (golpeo un árbol molesto) capturo a Sakura para que la rescatáramos y poder tendernos una trampa (Naruto guardo silencio mientras cerraba fuertemente sus manos en un puño) el Capturo al eslabón mas débil del equipo por tanto hay que concentrarnos en obtener esos cascabeles ya que Sakura es la mas débil ella tendrá que servir de chivo expiatorio

Naruto: (se había quedado mudo ante esas palabras pronto la rabia se apodero de el y golpeo a Sasuke) Pero que demonios te pasa Chivo expiatorio? (lo ve de manera burlesca y furiosa) ¡ella es nuestra compañera y amiga! (Sasuke solo observaba a su compañero mientras se levantaba del suelo y se daba media vuelta)

Sasuke: Has lo que quieras rescátala si quieres pero con mi ayuda no cuentes (se aleja del lugar dejando solo a Naruto quien estaba furioso)

Naruto: Bien, Yo rescatare a Sakura-Chan sin tu ¡ayuda! Teme (se va en dirección contraria y llega al lugar donde se encontraron antes con Kakashi, observa a su amiga que esta atada a un árbol, pero no hay rastros de su sensei) No esta tengo que ir por ella no puedo dejarla ahí (se acerco hasta el lugar con sigilo hasta llegar donde se encuentra su amiga) Sakura-Chan (la chica levanto su cabeza y sonrío al chico) te sacare de aquí tu tranquila (dio un paso y pero sintió un fuerte tiron en su pierna y cuando se dio cuenta estaba de cabeza y Sakura que estaba sonriendo se convirtió en su sensei)

Kakashi: Una misión de rescate que conmovedor solo que la chica no esta aquí (Kakashi sonreía divertido al chico rubio pero este mas que sonreír lo veía con rabia y trato de golpearlo pero Kakashi simplemente lo esquivaba sin problemas) Mmm...Eres muy impulsivo eso es malo por eso caíste en mi trampa (se le quedo viendo fijamente para luego alejarse cortar la cuerda y atarlo al tronco de un árbol a una velocidad digna de un Jounin) quédate aquí como castigo por tu ineptitud, ya no necesitamos Ninja como tu así que sera mejor que desistas, en cambio tus compañeros pueden tener una oportunidad (desapareció dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca y con la rabia contenida)

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba despertando en medio del campo desconcertada y un poco desorientada

Sakura: Pero como? (paso su mano por su frente tratando de recordad que había pasado y todo volvió el combo que hicieron su buena sincronía y todo para que a ella de buenas a primeras el espantapájaros la atrapara en la tierra fue muy humillante) ¡Demonios! (se levanto y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo se sentía muy tonta por caer en esa trampa)

Sasuke: Sakura? (el moreno llamo la atención de la pelirrosa pero se arrepiento al momento ya que la chica le propino un izquierdazo al hígado dejándolo de rodillas) Pero que demonios te pasa ( el chico estaba adolorido y molesto con la chica)

Sakura: Uchiha (sorprendida se acerco hasta el joven e intento ayudarlo pero este rechazo su ayuda) Lo lamento pensé que eras Kakashi-sensei realmente lo lamento (el chico aun se estaba recuperando)

Sasuke: Demonios "pega realmente duro" (sonrío para si) "y decir que ella era la mas débil de nosotros tres que iluso"

Sakura: De verdad lo lamento (esta vez el Uchiha acepto la ayuda de la chica)

Sasuke: No importa me lo merezco (se levanto con esfuerzo) Y Naruto? (Busco al rubio escandaloso pero la chica se le quedo viendo pero como respuesta obtuvo la misma pregunta silenciosa) Ha ese Baka ahora es el quien esta cautivo

Sakura: Que?

Sasuke: El fue a rescatarte donde nos enfrentamos con Kakashi al parecer fue capturado (Comienza a caminar)

Sakura: Naruto-Kun … (baja su mirada y aprieta fuertemente los ojos)

Sasuke: Es un caso perdido hay que centrarnos en obtener esos cascabeles

Sakura: (se voltea rápidamente dándole alcance al chico mientras toma al Uchiha del brazo) espera no podemos dejar a Naruto-Kun solo (el chico se suelta del agarre de la joven)

Sasuke: Tu crees que a mi me importa? (Sakura se molesto antes estas palabras) No me interesa solo quiero pasar el examen (la gota que derramo el baso Sakura exploto y tomo al Uchiha del cuello de su playera)

Sakura: Pero con un demonio deja de pensar solo en ti y en tu egocéntrico ser somos un equipo y como tal tenemos que apoyarnos los tres somos uno si cualquiera de nosotros llegara a faltar estaríamos incompletos entiendes (lo suelta) Por eso necesito de tu ayuda para poder ir por Naruto-Kun (deja caer sus brazos a sus costados mientras cierra fuertemente sus ojos) Sin tu ayuda no podré, así que por favor

Sasuke: Hump (paso de largo a la chica la cual simplemente abrió sus ojos decepcionada) Oye Sakura si te quedas ahí no podremos ir por el Dobe (Sakura volteo y le sonrío a su compañero y ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Naruto y kakashi esperando)

Sakura: Esta esperándonos (sasuke observa fijamente la posición en la que se encontraban)

Sasuke: Escucha bien Sakura solo hay una oportunidad para recuperar al Dobe (la chica asintió mientras veía fijamente a Sasuke) Yo distraeré a kakashi y tu liberaras a Naruto (La chica iba a protestar pero el se lo impidió) No hay otra opción tu ya no tienen suficiente chakra para mantener una pelea, yo solo podré entretenerlo 5 u 8 minutos si tenemos suerte tu tendrás que sacar al Dobe de aquí

Sakura: Bien pero que pasara contigo (el Uchiha le sonríe pero no era una sonrisa arrogante sino sincera y divertida)

Sasuke: Tendré el suficiente cuidado para que no tengan que hacer otra operación de rescate (ese comentario hizo reír a Sakura, pero ambos se pusieron serios y llevaron acabo su plan sasuke salio en dirección de Kakashi y ataco con taijutsu estaba reservando chakra para escapar por lo que no podía darse el lujo de utilizar su katon. Kakashi repelía los ataques del moreno con suma facilidad)

Sakura: Naruto-Kun (la pelirrosa se acerco hasta donde estaba Naruto y saco un kunai de su estuche para cortar las cuerdas) Hemos venido por ti así que… (Su sonrisa se borro al ver que Naruto no le contestaba) Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Déjalo Sakura-Chan (la chica se detuvo sorprendida) Soy el mas inepto del equipo soy impulsivo y no importa cuánto me esfuerce siempre seré un estorbo, no sirvo como Ninja

Sakura: (Se quedo quieta por un momento sin decir nada y con la poca energía que le quedaba le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro) baka (susurro, el rubio se quedo estático y se le quedo viendo a su amiga sorprendido) ¡Baka! Ya te vas a rendir solo por esto? De ser así tienes razón no deberías de ser Ninja olvida todo olvida que me conociste olvida tu sueño de ser Hokage, se un inepto toda tu vida si eso quieres, para mi tu eras y eres importante y ahora verte así (levanta la kunai y de un solo golpe corta las cuerdas liberando al rubio) me decepcionas Naruto teníamos una promesa (dejo caer su brazos a sus costados y cerro sus ojos con fuerza)

Sasuke se encontraba entreteniendo a Kakashi todo lo que podía, este solo esquivaba y daba uno que otro golpe mientras leía su libro, el moreno se encontraba cansado ya no podía aguantar por mas tiempo tenia que admitir que tenia hambre y sed, al igual que sus compañeros, pero tenia que entretener lo suficiente a kakashi, sin embargo Kakashi dejo solo a sasuke y fue contra Sakura la cual estaba de espaldas

Sasuke: (al ver esto intento detenerlo pero no ya no tenia mas energía estaba agotado) ¡Sakura! Muévete

Sakura: Que? (solo sintió como dos brazos la rodeaban y caían en el pasto) Naruto?

Naruto: Perdona Sakura-Chan, te prometo que no volveré a fallarte de esta manera ni de ninguna otra seremos el mejor equipo junto con bakasuke (ambos se levantaron rápidamente, mientras kakashi los veía fijamente) No perderemos contra usted Kakashi-sensei (se movieron lo mas rápido que podían hasta estar al lado de sasuke) Somos el equipo 7, no somos perfectos y aun nos falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero si de algo estamos seguros es que no vamos a sacrificar a nadie para que los demás puedan seguir (Kakashi los veía sin decir nada y una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios sin embargo la mascara la cubría)

Kakashi: Mmm… (se acerco unos dos pasos) esa es su ultima respuesta (los tres asintieron decididos) Bien en ese caso (los tres jóvenes estaban decididos y nerviosos ya no podían seguir peleando) Los tres están… (Aguantaron la respiración bueno después de todo un poco mas en la academia no seria tan malo) Aprobados

Naruto: Que? Oo

Sakura: pero si no conseguimos los cascabeles Oo

Sasuke: Demonios ya decía yo que esto era un juego para el Òo (el moreno estaba mas irritado que sorprendido)

Kakashi: Bueno la prueba en si no era otra que el trabajo en equipo (sonreía divertido mientras veía a sus alumnos) los enfrente apropósito con la única finalidad de saber si podían trabajar con un objetivo en común o si por el contrario seguían su propio sueño. Si tengo que decir algo acerca de ustedes es que son un trío de inútiles e incompetentes (los tres lo vieron feo)

Sasuke: Eso quiere decir que desde el principio el habernos citado tan temprano en ayunas y el haber llegado tarde era parte de todo esto? Tu objetivo era que estuviéramos desesperados y frustrados para si ver en que momento entre los tres caíamos en tu trampa cierto (la pelirrosa y el rubio veían con suma impresión al Uchiha)

Kakashi: Mi objetivo era ver que tanto podían aguantar al saber que uno se quedaría, sin embargo, demostraron que podían trabajar juntos y no dejaron a nadie, las misiones shinobi se realizan en **equipo**, es verdad que un shinobi debe de pelar por si mismo pero sobre todo debe estar el trabajo en equipo, se deben de proteger unos a otros de lo contrario la vida de sus compañeros y su propia vida estarían en peligro recuerden muy bien esto, En el mundo de un shinobi se desprecia a quienes desobedecen las normas y las ordenes son escoria basura, pero los que no piensan es sus compañeros son la peor de las mierdas (cerraba su único ojo visible) La prueba ha acabado todos aprobaron desde mañana el equipo 7 comienza a trabajar (lo dice todo sonriendo mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar estilo Maito Gai)

Naruto: ¡Siiiiii! (emocionado comienza a saltar mientras Sakura se reía y sasuke sonreía) y como disculpa por llegar tarde Kakashi-sensei nos llevara a Comer

Kakashi: Yo?( se señalo a si mismo un poco sorprendió ver como sus alumnos asentían y comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la aldea) Haaa ya que (comenzó a caminar para darles alcance)

En la entrada de Konoha dos figuras se encontraban atravesando el umbral de la puerta ambas con capas de un color ocre sin embargo se veían sucias y desgastadas de las orillas, no se les podía ver el rostros sin embargo las diferencia de altura era notoria, ambos se encaminaron a paso rápido hacia la oficina del Hokage. Sarutobi se encontraba sentado revisando los documentos que tenia en su escritorio sin prestar mucha atención realmente a lo que hacia, su mente estaba en lo que acontecería en poco tiempo se llevarían acabo los exámenes Chunin, era un gran evento lo sabia y era una buena oportunidad para hacer buenas relaciones con otras aldeas, unos leves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención por un momento la puerta se abrió y una muy molesta Anko era aprisionada por los brazos de un chico mas alto que ella y este le daba un abrazo de oso.

Anko: ya quítate de encima (la joven mujer trataba de quitarse de encima a su "agresor") Hokage-sama (trata de quitarse al chico pero sus intentos son en vano) el dúo del mal ha regresado

Sarutobi: (comenzó a reír ante la escena que tenia enfrente Anko siendo suspendida del piso por el chico mientras este reía al igual que la figura mas pequeña que le seguía) Suficiente Akira de seguir así la vas a partir por la mitad

Anko: Ya oíste suéltame ya mismo brutoooo (sin ninguna delicadeza el chico soltó a una furiosa Anko que dio en el piso de lleno) Haaa pero que crees que haces?

Akira: Solo cumplí con lo pedido (el tono era de burla por lo que Anko se levanto furiosa del piso mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido y azotaba la puerta tras de si) Anko tan dulce como siempre

Sarutobi: Sabes como es Anko (les sonreía a los dos) realmente me alegra que regresaran de su misión sin ningún inconveniente

¿?: Toda la información que pudimos recaudar esta aquí (saca de entre su capa una carpeta) esperemos que sea de utilidad (Sarutobi sonrío ante tal comentario)

Sarutobi: Ustedes dos nunca me han fallado en ninguna misión Hotarubi (toma la carpeta y observa a los dos jóvenes que aun tenían puesta su capa) Bien con esto bastara de ahora en mas no saldrán por un tiempo de misiones (ambos iban a protestar pero el anciano los interrumpe) deben de descansar y pasar tiempo con su familia Sakura-Chan ya es una Genin junto con Naruto-Kun

Hotarubi: Enserio (estaba sorprendida pero después soltó una risa traviesa) ¡Que bien! (daba saltitos en su lugar mientras Akira suspiraba)

Akira: Oye para ya quieres busu estas frente al viejo Hokage (pone una mano sobre la cabeza de su compañera evitando que siga brincando)

Hotarubi: Amargado ¬¬ (al escuchar esto ejerce un poco mas de presión en su agarre)

Akira: Te la estas ganando busu ¬¬ (el Hokage veía esto divertido)

Sarutobi: Deberían de ir a buscarla ella los extraña mucho e incluso me siento culpable de mandarlos lejos (ambos voltean a ver al Hokage y asienten) además Tsunade y Shizune los extrañan de igual manera (los dos comienzan a reír ante todo extrañaban su hogar y al fin estaban de regreso) pueden retirarse (ambos asienten y salen del lugar entre insultos y uno que otro golpe) hay que vamos a hacer con esos dos (sonríe un poco pero la puerta nuevamente llama su atención)

Akira: Hokage-sama (el mencionado ve al chico con cierta curiosidad) Nos llevaremos a Anko con nosotros espero no le moleste tener que trabajar sin ella (el Hokage solo asiente y Akira cierra la puerta tras de si, pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio sin embargo este no duro mucho)

Anko: Oye baka que haces esos papeles se le tienen que entregar al Hokage (el chico le quito los papeles y se los dio a otro Ninja incauto que pasaba por ahí)

Akira: Oé podrías llevarle estos papeles al Hokage (el Ninja asintió y mientras Anko veía a la joven y al chico que le sonreían traviesamente)

Anko: De…dejen… de mi…mirarme…así (estaba nerviosa y mas aun cuando ambos se acercan y la rodean) que hacen suéltenme tengo trabajo que hacer no me metan en sus planes Psicópatas

Hotarubi: De eso nada estuvimos fuera por mucho tiempo y ya es hora de que nuestra mejor amiga venga con nosotros y se tome su día libre (tomaron a la chica de las piernas y muñecas y esta comenzó a forcejear tratando de soltarse pero ninguno de sus dos captores se molesto por esto al contrario se divertían ante todo el espectáculo que estaba haciendo Anko y se encaminaron a la salida)

Anko: Como que día libre? (se le bajo un poco el enojo pero aun tenia fruncido el seño)

Akira: Le pedí permiso al viejo Hokage para que te diera el resto del día (Se relajo un poco pero sin aflojar el agarre de la piernas de la chica que había dejado de forcejear por unos segundos)

Anko: Tenle mas respeto al Hokage pedazo de inútilllllllllll (comenzó a mover sus piernas tratando de patearlo pero el chico simplemente se comenzó a reír) y quien dijo que yo voy a ir no voy con ustedes no voy y no voyyyyyyy (pero se callo inmediatamente cuando los dos jóvenes comienzan a correr en dirección de una ventana, su rostro paso a ser azul pues estaban en lo mas alto de la torre)

Hotarubi: Anko-Chan tienes mucha energía el día de hoy (la joven veía divertida la escena mientras salían del edificio por una ventana)

Lo último que escucho el Hokage fueron los gritos de Anko

Mientras tanto el equipo 7 se encontraba en un pequeño restaurante en el que por casualidad se encontraban el resto de sus amigos junto a sus senseis por lo que contentos se sentaron junto con ellos, y platicaban de cosas triviales, todos ya habían pedido su comida, Ino estaba abrazando a Sasuke diciéndole cuanto lo había extrañado, Asuma, kakashi y Kurenai estaban platicando de sus cosas sin prestar mucha atención a lo que pasaba en su mesa, y Naruto, kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji estaban bromeando entre ellos, mientras Shino simplemente los veía y sonreía de vez en cuando, Sakura y Hinata platicaban sobre sus cosas claro nada comprometedor, llegaron sus ordenes y comenzaron a ingerir sus alimentos de manera "tranquila" eso si se le puede llamar ingerir y no tragar a los bocados que daban Kiba y Naruto a sus platillos, mientras Sakura los regañaba y Hinata se reía ante la escena, Shikamaru soltaba un que Problemáticos, Ino los veía con cierto asco y Sasuke los veía con una disimulada sonrisa.

Sakura estaba tan centrada regañando a sus amigos que no se dio cuanta cuando unas manos la levantaron de su lugar como si no pesara nada y fue victima de la atención de todos

Sakura: pero que? Te exijo que me sueltes ahora mismo (el extraño acato la orden de la joven y esta callo de seco al piso) haaaaa pero que brutooooo (se levanto y aun sentía la mirada de todos sus amigos y los senseis y se sonrojo de sobremanera)

Akira: Otra ¬¬ acaso es el día de llamarme bruto… Yo solo cumplí con tu pedido me dijiste que te soltara y eso hice Sa-ku-ra-Chan (se quito la capa y dejando ver su rostro Ino se sonrojo, mientras Hinata veía fijamente con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y una tímida sonrisa al ver al joven e incluso Kurenai no pudo evitar ver al chico aunque lo disimulo un poco, y no era para mas el chico en si era muy atractivo y varonil se podía ver que era unos centímetros mas alto que Kakashi, de cabello negro azabache lacio un poco largo (N/A: si quieren saber como es su estilo busquen una imagen de Kaname de Vampire Knight XD) y desordenado , tenía un fleco que cubre su frente, sus ojos son verde esmeralda profundo ,un poco alargados, de facciones varoniles pero con un toque refinado, vestía un hakama negro con un hakama-himo de color blanco una shitagi de color negro en la espalda lleva el símbolo de su clan un aro y una mariposa de color blanco, tienen vendado la mitad del torso la shitagi estaba abierta no por completo pero si dejaba ver buena parte de su torso y su musculatura , su protector estaba atado en su brazo izquierdo su piel estaba un poco bronceada pero aun así se notaba lo blanco que era , no traía las clásicas sandalias Ninja, el utilizaba unas tabi y unos waraji ,su voz es ronca y profunda) vaya creciste un poco no (se inclino un poco, Naruto lo señalo sorprendido pero paso a sonreír ante el chico que tenia enfrente)

Saku/Naru: ¡Akira! (el grito de ambos chicos provoco que Akira se enderezaba y se tapara los oídos, mientras la ojiperla se levanto de su lugar y se acerco lentamente hasta ellos con una tímida sonrisa)

Hinata: Akira-san (apenas susurro el nombre del chico este fijo su mirada sobre la chica y cambio su cara de fastidio por una sonrisa un poco antes de posar una mano en la cabeza de la ojiperla a manera de saludo)

Akira: Escandalosos ¬¬ (nadie decía nada por el contrario veían con un poco de interés la escena y mas aun que pelirrosa, el rubio se veían claramente felices y a una peliazul con una sonrisa tímida) deberían de aprender de Hinata (Sakura le dio un leve golpe en el hombro fingiendo un estar molesta mientras este solo sonreía juguetonamente)

Sakura: Kira cuado regresaron y donde esta Hotaru? (la chica brincaba un poco buscando a una persona) por que no esta contigo?

Naruto: Es verdad nunca los he visto separados (al igual que su amiga buscaba a esa persona, Hinata asiente dándole la razón a sus amigos y al igual buscaba con la mirada a Hotaru)

Akira: Mmm... Creo que se quedo atrás (paso su mano por su nuca mientras suspiraba y dio media vuelta cuando choco contra el cuerpo de una joven que estaba dándole la espalda, sonrío y paso su mano en su hombro y la obligo a dar media vuelta mientras se acercaba un poco) Busu no te alejes así entendido? Además hay tres personas que desean verte (se voltea junto con la joven que ya no traía la capa) aquí esta la Busu

muy bien a la forma de ver de lo jóvenes y hombres presentes el apodo estaba por demás fuera de lugar, la chica era muy hermosa su cabello negro con reflejos en color púrpura un poco ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura, y caía graciosamente sobre su espalda y hombros, en el frente tenia un fleco que le tapaba gran parte de la frente, de rasgos finos, sus ojos de un color verde jade grandes y cristalinos, sus pestañas eran largas y gruesas, sus labios eran de un color durazno muy tentadores, sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor natural el cual le daba un toque inocente, vestía con un kimono de color rojo quemado que deja al descubierto sus hombros y su espalda tiene una malla de color negro strapless de complexión delgada con curvas definidas, el Obi es de color verde musgo y tenia varios diseños de mariposas bordadas en un tono mas claro de verde , las mangas del kimono están separadas y están atadas 4 dedos arriba del codo, sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes sin dedos de color negro con un protector metálico en los nudillos que le llegaban hasta el codo, al final de las mangas hay bordados pétalos de cerezo de color blanco, s, el kimono le llegaba 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla y debajo de este traía una licra de color negro, en el frente en la esquina derecha se encontraba el símbolo de su clan un aro y una mariposa, traía una botas Ninja de color negro y las uñas de su pies y manos estaban pintadas de verde arlequín, se podía ver que era unos 10 centímetros mas alta que Sakura e Ino, su piel es de un tono pálido como la porcelana

Hotarubi: Saku-Chan (su tono de voz es Suave y cantarina)

Sakura: ¡Hotarubi! (la abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras le correspondía el abrazo se separo de ella dándole paso a Hinata)

Hinata: Hotaru-san (tímidamente abrazo a la joven la cual le correspondió el abrazo)

Naruto: ¡Hotaruuuu! (La peliazul se separo de la joven y Naruto la iba a abrazar pero Akira la quito del camino del rubio impidiendo el contacto y dejándolo ir de largo) ¡Hey! Akira no seas celosoo, yo también quiero saludar a Hotaru-Chan (Sakura, Hinata y Hotarubi comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de Akira y de Naruto)

Akira: Lo lamento Naruto pero a la busu no la comparto (abraza a la pelinegra)

Kiba: Hey Saku-Chan quienes son ellos? (Los cinco se volvieron al grupo que estaba en la mesa viéndolos con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro)

Sakura: Bueno (Sakura sonreía abiertamente mientras empuja a Akira que tenia presa a la chica pelinegra para así poder abraza a Hotarubi) aquel bruto que esta en el piso (señala al chico pelinegro que la veía con ojos asesinos) es Akira Himuro y ella (suelta a la chica y le saca la lengua al chico el cual se levanta del piso) es Hotarubi Himuro son mis primos

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo mas una molesta Anko llega y derriba al pelinegro

Anko: ¡¡¡¡¡Bakaa!!!!! Me dejaste sola en aquel puesto de dangos (Nadie decía nada solo veía a una muy molesta Anko que levantaba al chico del shitagi) estuve ahí por 15 minutos y me dejaron solaaaaaaaa

Akira: Oé yo nunca te confirme que nos quedaríamos ahí (la veía un una ceja levantada y una sonrisa torcida)

Anko: Tu dijiste que querías Dangossss (Hotarubi posa sus manos en los hombros de Anko y le sonríe conciliadoramente) Hotaru…

Hotarubi: Ya, ya recuerda que mi querido hermano solo tiene un maní por cerebro (Akira la ve desafiante he iba a contestar pero Hotarubi lo ve con una de sus hermosas sonrisas) Y como pago por ese mal rato el invita la comida de todos!!!!! (Anko soltó al susodicho y le dedico una sonrisa malévola mientras frotaba sus manos)

Anko: Ohhh que generoso de tu parte A-ki-ra hahahaha (risa malévola de Anko)

Sakura: Hey siéntense con nosotros (mientras Naruto y Hinata se sentaban haciéndole cupo a los otros tres)

Anko: Bien muero de hambre (no espero dos veces y se sentó al lado de Naruto y comenzó a agitar su mano) Heyyyy mesero tráenos tres cartas extras

Akira: Hey no te pases tu remedo de mujer (se levanta del piso y voltea a ver a su hermana) Gracias a ti me quedare sin un solo centavo eres feliz ahora? (se cruzo de brazos y volteo su rostro molesto)

Hotarubi: jajajaja (se acerco a su hermano poso una mano en su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla) si mucho (Akira resoplo y se fueron a sentar el al lado de kakashi quien se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de Akira, mientras Hotarubi se sentaba entre Sakura y Hinata quienes le hicieron un lugar)

Kakashi: Veo que aun tu hermana te domina muy fácil hahaha (voltea a ver al chico el cual lo ve un poco fastidiado)

Akira: Haaa (suspira) ni siquiera tú eras capas de negarte a lo que ella te pedía Kakashi-san (sonrió burlonamente al ver como los otros senseis lo volteaban a ver interesados en ese comentario)

Asuma: De que habla kakashi los conocías de antes? (pregunto interesado mientras Kurenai pasaba su vista del hermano a kakashi y a la hermana)

Kakashi: Fuimos compañeros de equipo hasta que me toco ser profesor (tomaba un sorbo de su sake) fin de la historia

Akira: Tan comunicativo como siempre (apoya su brazo izquierdo en la mesa mientras posa su barbilla en la ella)

Kiba: Hey Sakura (el chico veía a la pelirosa) por que antes no los habíamos visto antes?

Sakura: Lo que sucede es que ellos llegaron a konoha unos días antes de que iniciara la academia solo Naruto alcanzo a conocerlos un poco y Hinata, con el tiempo los conoció, ya que ellos tienen misiones muy seguido y son muy largas (esto ultimo lo dice un poco triste pero Hotarubi posa su mano en la cabeza de su prima y le sonríe mientras Akira le lanza una bolita de papel y le sonríe juguetonamente)

Anko: Pues te doy la mala noticia de que el Hokage les dio vacaciones largas (lo dice mientras el mesero llega para tomar su orden) Ho espera quiero oden por favor y un te verde (lo dice cantarina) y después puedes regresar para la segunda ronda

Akira: Hey mujer no te pases me escuchaste!!!!!! (Se levanta de su lugar mientras agita su puño amenazadoramente)

Kakashi: Ohh espera yo quiero otra orden de fideos (levanta su plato vacío)

Naruto: Hey yo quiero otro tazón de ramen!!!!!!!! (Sakura sonríe mientras ve como los demás empiezan a pedir una segunda ronda incluso Sasuke)

Akira: Pero que demonios… (Ve a todos los presentes con una venita resaltada en la sien y con un tic en su ojo derecho)

Hotarubi: Emm yo que quiero… (Revisa la carta mientras el mesero la ve descaradamente) ummm... (Voltea y ve a su hermano el cual tenia cascaditas en su ojos soltó una risita, a final de cuentas ella le ayudaría a pagar la cuenta) solo quiero un te verde por favor (Anko se le quedo viendo y dejo salir un suspiro cansado, esos dos nunca cambiarían)

Anko: Hotarubi no debes de tener lastima de ese intento de hombre (señala a un Akira que se apoyaba en sus dos manos mientras un sonriente kakashi le daba palmaditas en la espalda) y dice ser un Ninja ja

Hotarubi: Jajá jajá poco Ninja u intento de hombre es mi hermano

El mesero junto con otros dos llego con la segunda ronda de platillos para todos mientras Akira era interrogado por Asuma sobre sus años en el equipo junto a Kakashi y un interesado Sasuke y Naruto escuchaban las anécdotas de su actual sensei, Ino por su parte veía con un poco de celos a la prima de Sakura de vez en cuando trataba de incomodarla con sus comentarios pero la chica se los regresaba de una manera mordaz y elegante haciéndola enfurecer mas.

No paso mucho tiempo mas para que se retiraran del lugar pero sin disolverse el grupo siguió caminando y bromeando entre ellos por las calles sin inmutarse.

Anko: Haaa (se soba su estomago) estuvo riquísimo (voltea a hacia donde se encuentra Akira viendo melancólicamente su cartera) y aun no dejas de lloriquear por eso (sonríe juguetonamente) de verdad que eres un pobre intento de hombre (Akira se compone de la nada y en un rápido movimiento acorrala a una sorprendida Anko ante la mirada sorprendida del grupo)

Akira: Dime Anko (en su tono no había ni un signo de burla mas bien estaba ronca e insinuante, poco a poco se acerca hasta el oído izquierdo de la mujer) quieres que te demuestre el pobre intento de hombre que soy (la pobre Anko estaba total y completamente roja y apenas podía respirar)

Anko: Q...q...Qu…que? (se alejo lo mas que la pared le permitía) A…a…Akira tu no eres así

Akira: Je je je (su risa fue suave pero no dejaba de ser insinuante) tal vez va siendo hora de que nos conozcamos mas a fondo no crees Anko (los todos estaban atentos a lo que sucedía Anko apartaba la vista pero la mano de Akira la obligo a verlo a los ojos) que te parece si lo instamos ahora Anko (se iba a acercar lo suficiente para besarla)

Anko: N… n… NOooooooooooooooo (empuja al chico apartándolo mientras el grupito solo tenia una formada con su boca una perfecta O y ella respiraba dificultosamente y con el rostro completamente rojo)

Kakashi: Lastima Akira te falto poco hahahahaha (el chico lo veía con odio mientras kakashi se reía abiertamente bajo su mascara y Hotarubi le sonreía a su hermano)

Akira: Oh pero si hablo el "gran" casanova (Kakashi dejo de reírse y se acerco a Hotarubi)

Kakashi: Hotaru-Chan te interesaría tener un entrenamiento privado conmigo (Asuma se le caía la mandíbula de la impresión, Kurenai estaba roja y con los ojos abiertos, Sakura estaba roja al igual que Hinata que con una mano se cubrió su boca de la impresión Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru e incluso Shino estaban sorprendidos y un poco avergonzados ante la propuesta de doble sentido sin embargo Naruto y Chouji no habían captado muy bien)

Hotarubi: Mmm (Akira estaba atento a lo que iba a contestar su hermana esperando que golpeara al hombre que tenia enfrente de ella) seria interesante Kakashi-San (Kakashi estaba apunto de posar una mano en el hombro de la chica pero un Akira sumamente enfadado lo taclea derribándolo) Haaa (suspira) al parecer Akira aun no aprende que eso solo lo hace para molestarlo

Sakura: Eso significa que no es la primera vez que te lo propone? (Hotaru asiente mientras Anko ya recuperada se incorpora en la discusión)

Anko: Desde las primeras misiones que tenían juntos Kakashi siempre le hace propuesta de doble sentido a Hotaru y el baka siempre cae (se encoge de hombros) Es un caso perdido

Kurenai: Bueno fue entretenido pero me temo que tengo que retirarme (se despide de todos pero Asuma la detiene)

Asuma: Espera Kurenai yo voy contigo nos estamos viendo (levanta la mano en seña de despedida y se retira junto con Kurenai)

Anko: Será mejor que nos empecemos a mover y dejemos a ese par de Bakas ahí (señala a Un molesto Akira y un divertido Kakashi que aun seguían en el suelo)

Hotarubi: Si realmente necesito un buen baño (se estira y da unos cuantos pasos para atrás pero unos niños salieron corriendo y la empujan sin querer haciéndola que caiga al piso) Auch (aprieta un poco sus labios y hace una mueca de dolor) Pero que descuido (siente que su mano esta aferrada a algo sin embargo cuando voltea se encuentra con un par de ojos negros penetrantes, el dueño de las orbes negras la veía fijamente como estudiando sus orbes esmeraldas) Ha… (Las palabras se murieron en su garganta)

Sasuke: Aniki … (apenas fue un susurro pero eso basto para que Akira y Kakashi le prestaran atención y vieran a Hotaru la cual tenia la mirada fija en la de Itachi casi sin moverse)

Naruto: Hotaru-Chan estas bien? (la voz de Naruto trajo a la realidad a Hotaru y aparto la vista del joven que tenia enfrente)

Akira: Hotaru (fue apenas un susurro y el único en escucharlo fue Kakashi quien observaba como su viejo amigo se ponía rígido, totalmente serio de haber estado en otra situación esto le hubiera parecido cómico y sería objeto de burlas pero sabia que esto era diferente)

Hotarubi: Etto … si Naruto je je je (se ríe un poco nerviosa)

Hinata: Hotaru-san es que tiene a Uchiha-san de la manga de su traje (la chica voltea lentamente y efectivamente ve que su mano tenia fuertemente sujeta la manga del traje del chico un poco apenada ve al chico el cual aun no dice nada pero se le queda viendo fijamente hasta que sus labios y su mente la traicionan)

Hotaru: Eres muy atractivo (El pelinegro levanta una ceja y la chica automáticamente se cubre con una mano su boca y al acto se levanta y sin más corre lejos del lugar dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes)

Akira: Hotaru espera (suelta a Kakashi y sale detrás de su hermana)

Kakashi: Vaya (se levanta y sale tras de ellos no sin antes despedirse con un simple gesto)

Kiba: Oigan soy solo yo o eso realmente fue muy extraño (todos asintieron a excepción de los dos hermanos Uchiha y de una muy preocupada Anko)

Anko:… (Guardo silencio simplemente vio al Uchiha mayor que se levantaba y que este veía de reojo la calle por donde se había ido Hotaru, algo en su interior se comprimió al ver a Hotaru y al Uchiha verse tan fijamente el ver como Akira sin dudar salía tras su joven amiga, tenía un mal presentimiento cerro sus ojos por un momento para después dar media vuelta e irse silenciosamente del lugar) "Lo que ocurrió hoy no debe de volver a pasar"

Que tal les gusto? Espero que si T.T ya saben dudas, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos los espero con impaciencia (bueno menos los tomatazos je jeje espero no recibir ninguno)

Y para recompensarlos un adelanto de los prox. Capitulos

Kakashi: Tenemos una misión (ve a su grupo con su único ojo visible mientras guardaba su libro)

Naruto: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!!!! Nuestra primera misión fuera de la aldea (gritaba emocionado mientras la pelirrosa daba brinquitos emocionada)

Sasuke: Por fin (sonríe arrogante mientras cruza sus brazos)

Tsunade: Como puedes mandar a mi Sakura Fuera de la aldea en esta época (Tsunade irrumpió en la sala de reuniones destrozando la puerta e impresionando a todos los presentes)

Sarutobi: Tsunade te prometo que ellos estarán de regreso para esa fecha (La mujer lo veía desafiante y todo el consejo estaba perplejo)

Tsunade: No me interesa (partió en dos el escritorio dejando a los presentes aun mas sorprendidos pero el anciano se mantenía tranquilo) sabes muy bien que dentro de muy poco es una fecha muy importante para nuestra familia

¿?: Hola pequeña (un apuesto hombre se encontraba a escasos metros de Sakura en aquel espeso bosque en sus manos cargaba un cesto con varias hierbas) Estas perdida?

Sakura: Yo…(no podía dejar de verlo le parecía extrañamente familiar y más aun cuando el le sonrió de manera cálida) no encuentro el camino a la aldea (el hombre dio un paso pero ella retrocedió podía ser una trampa)

¿?: No voy a hacerte daño (se acerco un poco a ella y levanto su mano, para indicarle la dirección) en esa dirección está la aldea yo voy cerca así que si gustas puedes venir conmigo (Sakura se sentía extrañamente bien al lado de ese hombre era como si ya lo conociera de antes) Por cierto cómo te llamas jovencita?

Sakura: Ha mi nombre es Sakura Himuro (volteo un poco el rostro para verla mejor y después sonrió para si) y usted como se llama? (pregunto curiosa y más aun cuando el soltó una pequeña risita traviesa)

¿?: Mi nombre es Hattori Nakashima

Akira veía fijamente el cielo nocturno desde la terraza de su habitación, el viento frio de finales de marzo lo hicieron estremecerse, se burlo de si mismo al haber salido solo con su yukata y para colmo con su cabello aun húmedo seguramente se resfriaría, pero tal vez valía la pena siendo esta una noche tan tranquila y hermosa.

Se sentó en la baranda, por su mente pasaron los escasos momentos que paso al lado de su madre y de su padre cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar la suave voz de su madre y la fuerza de su padre.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus recuerdos que no noto como unos finos brazos le rodeaban los hombros abrió los ojos lentamente logrando ver parte de una melena negra, trato de voltear pero sintió como se pegaba mas a él tratando de evitar que se diera media vuelta, por lo que solo sonrió un poco y busco una de las finas manos y entrelazo sus dedos.

Akira: Te resfriaras (sintió como su acompañante se sobresaltaba, a lo que el simplemente sonrió un poco) Hotaru

Hotarubi: Tu también (aquella respuesta le hiso reír un poco pero no había alegría en ella)

Akira: ve a tu habitación Hotaru (la chica no se movió simplemente movió su cabeza de forma que él sabía que era una negativa) Tsunade nos va a reñir

Hotarubi: No me importa no quiero dejarte (el solo suspiro y se volteo logrando que ella lo soltara y la vio al igual que el solo traía un yukata, a simple vista se veía que acababa de salir de bañarse ya que aun tenía su largo cabello húmedo)

Akira: Te he mal acostumbrado (Tomo su mano y juntos entraron a la habitación ya se las arreglarían con Tsunade por la mañana)

Confundidos si yo tambien hahahaha solo espero que les guste

Se despide Sakurita Haruno de Hyuuga


End file.
